THE ANGELIC FOX DEMON
by Silver kitsune kit
Summary: On Harry sixth birthday he is beaten to near death. Kami save young harry from the dursley and with the help of Naruto Harry's new gardian fully heals him turning him into both the heir of the holy and demon realm.
1. PRELUDE

**THE ANGELIC FOX DEMON**

**BY UKE**

*Sniff, sniff* "I wish I had a loving family. One that isn't mean to me. Oh well it doesn't matter now even if I was rescued from this place right now even I know I'm still going to die. I wonder what heaven is like. At least I will finally get to meet my parents" A young 6 year old Harry Potter said to no one in particular as he slowly lost conscience thanks to the beating he had just taken from his uncle.

Unbeknownst to little Harry someone had been watching him. This person was about to help make his life was about to get a whole lot better as he disappeared in a flash of white light from his little cupboard under the stairs. At the same time Harry disappeared the little house known as number 4 Private Drive in Little Whinning, England imploded on its self killing Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin.


	2. A New Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if i did i would be rich but sadly i am not :(**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially candinaru25 and cagna**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Uh, those fucking traitor loving ass kissers; first they make that traitor hokage and then tell me I have less than an hour to get out of the village all because I brought back their precious little Uchiha traitor back all banged up," Naruto ranted to himself as he summoned about 100 shadow clones to start packing that was in both of his clan homes, (In Tsunade's will she had left him all of his inheritances from both his mother side and his father side of his families. You see the fourth hokage had been the child of both Tsunade and Jirihya that had been blood adopted by the very last of the Namikaze clan. Meaning that Naruto was the heir of both the Senju and the Namikaze clans thanks to his father and his mother had been the last known survivor of the Uzamaki clan of the Land of Whirlpool making him the last known heir of the Uzamaki clan as well.), into storage scrolls before setting timed delayed paper bombs (Naruto had found out that the civilian council, thanks to an anonymous source *cough shinobi council cough* had been planning on stealing all the Senju and Namikaze clan's jutsus and handing them over to Sasuke) before leaving and heading towards the city gates.

When he reached the gates he found the new shinobi council (made up of the rookie 9 minus Sakura, the emo loving traitorous bitch), Kurenia and her four year old son Asuma II, Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamamoto, Ayame (the new owner of Ichirakus since her father had passed away), Temari, Kankuro, Hinata (Neji was the new clan head since Hinata stepped down so she could marry Kankuro), and the previous shinobi council minus Hanaru and Uchihas. "Well at least I know I'll be missed," Naruto said with a grin. "Sorry about the civilian council Naruto, even though it's been twenty year they still believe you're the Kyuubi, and their pissed because you brought back their little sassy uke back all beat up," Tsume said causing everyone to burst out laughing. "It's ok Tsume we all know that the civilian council is made up of Sasuke's old fan club of dumb ass bitches… Um no offense Ino," Naruto said. "None taken, especially since I've grown up and found the love of my life," Ino replied causing Choji to blush. "So brat where are you planning on going, since the uke hokages fan club banished you," Anko asked spitting the last bit out. "I planned going to Suna, Gaara told me that I was welcomed there plus I bet he already knows I'm coming doesn't he," Naruto replied as he gave Temari a knowing look. "Um Hinata Kankuro we need to get going before…" Naruto started but was interrupted by multiple explosions, "well we'll see yall later," Naruto told everyone before shifting into the Kyuubi scarring everyone nearly to death, _"well Hinata Kankuro I promise I won't eat you climb on we need to get out of here," _he told them as he lowered his body down to the ground allowing to climb on still in a little shock and taking off in the direction of Suna. As they left Naruto could here, "That boy is full of surprises."

About half way to Suna a weird looking white bird appeared in a flash of white light holding a bundle of something in its claws in front of Naruto causing him to come to a halt suddenly. "Naruto why did we stop," Hinata asked. Instead of answering her question Naruto looked to the bird that had started trilling franticly and then asked Hinata and Kankuro if they could get off so he could shift. Without any questions both of them jumped off his back landing on the ground as both he and the bird both shifted from their animal forms into their human forms, the bird when fully shifted looked about maybe 15 and was wearing a pure white dress. "Kami what are you doing here and what is in the blanket," Naruto asked the young girl now known as Kami. "I need your help big bro, fate and destiny got into a fight again when someone messed with this younglings fate. I just saved the young one from his abusive relatives and you're the only one I know that is powerful enough to bring this child back from deaths door back to full health," Kami replied as she hand the small child who looked no older than maybe 3 or 4. "Sis how old is this kit," Naruto asked only to receive a really weak sounding "Six" from her. Naruto turned from Kami back towards Hinata and Kankuro and said, "I want you two to start heading towards Suna once there I want you to send a message to Tsume stating that I will need her help in about a week or two and when Gaara asks where I am tell him that I will be there in no later than a weeks' time and tell him that when I get near I will send a fox ahead of me telling him to be ready ok." "Naruto you have a lot of explaining to do when you get to Suna but we will do as you ask and before you ask we will make sure to find you a nice clan home or sight for you to build a house when you arrive," Hinata told him and a "be careful" from Kankuro before they both took off in the direction of Suna. After they left Naruto walked up to Kami who placed her hand on him before they both disappeared in a bright white light.

Meanwhile

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reading over scrolls looking to hopefully find someone to take up the position of care for magical creatures when all of the sudden he felt the wards that he had set around the Dursley's house fail looking to the instrument that told him the health condition of one Harry Potter to find it a dark black. As quickly as he could he sent a patronus to both professors Snape and Minnerva telling they need to meet him at number 4 Private Drive in Little Whining on the double before apparating to the house. Upon arrival he found the house ablaze with firefighters fight the fire and trying to keep it from spreading to the other houses. Upon arrival and seeing the house ablaze Minnerva broke down crying asking Albus, "Albus i-i-i-is he really," only to receive a nod from Albus and a questioning look from Snape who ask, "Who's house was this that burned down." "My dear boy this was the home of Lillie's muggle sister Petunia and the home of Harold James Potter. Come you two there is nothing we can do except let the wizarding world know that their savior has died." Albus replied before apparating away. Snape looked from where the old man had just been back to the burning house, before he apparated away to a secluded place to grieve for he had failed in his promise to Lilly to keep her son safe.

Back with Naruto and Kami

The small group of three appeared in the middle of the Kyuubi's territory in the summons realm. As they arrived the child started to cough up blood. "Bro he won't make it to the temple we have to do it here right now," Kami said as she placed Harry on the ground and unwrapped the child from the blanket as Naruto knelt next to her. After kneeling Naruto removed a kunai out of his pouch and sliced his hand open letting his blood slowly go into the chalice that Kami had summoned after filling it half way he handed her the kunai and the chalice to his sister who did the same as he did. After the Chalice was filled Naruto lifted Harry's head off the ground and opened his mouth as his little sister lifted the chalice to the little child's lips and slowly massaging his throat making the little child drink the chalice full of blood and started chanting in what sounded like Latin to Naruto. As Kami finished chanting and the chalice was empty Harry started glowing a mixture of colors slowly floating into the air, the glowing became a flash and the child was on the ground again except now Harry had a set of black fox ear a black fox tail with a white tip and a set of white wing, he now looked like he was six years old instead of three but still had a very lithe figure. "Sis I want you to summon all the boss summons and tell them to meet me at the temple within the hour" Naruto told Kami as he picked Harry up off the ground his only response was the flash announcing her leave before taking of in a run towards the temple. About half way to the temple Harry started to wake and asked "Are you my daddy," causing Naruto to stop and look at the child in his arms and responded," I am now kit I am now. Now why don't you go back to sleep kit ok I promise that you will be safe." "Ok daddy," Harry said as he snuggled into Naruto chest and his tail curled around his body as Naruto took off again in the direction of the temple.

* * *

Tbc


	3. The Guardians

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if i did i would be rich but sadly i am not :(**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed **

* * *

CHAPTER2

Wizarding world

The Wizarding world was in a state of panic after the front page of the morning edition of THE DAILY PROPHIT. It stated "The boy-who-lived had died in a house explosion last night. Authorities stated that as of right now they were not commenting on what was the cause of the explosion at this time. One of our in the know/anonymous readers has sent us information that the cause of the fire was magical. The house that caught fire was the residents of the boy-who-lived muggle aunt Petunia Evans nee Dursley -sister to Lilly Evans nee Potter- and her family. The boy-who-lived was placed under their care by the current Headmaster of Hogwarts -Albus Dumbledore- who when questioned why he put our savior with a muggle family that could not properly keep our little savior safe from death eaters instead of a Wizarding family this was his answer "The reason he was placed with his aunt and uncle was because when his mother died she gave her life to save him and at the same time gave him a form of blood protection with his aunt being the last known blood relative of Lilly that was the only place that was safest for him. I have no further comments." When we receive more information we will be sure to send out a paper at once to keep you updated."

Albus laid the paper on his desk after reading the article with a smile. 'Know that brats out of my way I can get into both his family vaults and the Black vaults' Albus thought to himself as he headed towards his fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace saying "Gringotts lobby" and stepped into the now green flames and disappeared. He reappeared in the fireplace in the lobby of Gringotts Wizarding bank and walked up to one of the goblins and asked to speak with the one in charge of the Potter and Black vaults. (You see Gringotts is a Wizarding bank ran by goblins) He was escorted to door that had both the Potter and Black family crest on it, the goblin knocked on the door and stated, "Mr. Hooktooth, Mr. Dumbledore is here to speak with you." The only response was an "Enter". Albus entered the office to find Hooktooth behind his desk looking over some papers. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Albus,' Hooktooth asked as Albus sat down with out even asking or waiting for a please sit –it is a sign of disrespect to sit down before receiving permission especially before stating your business- causing the goblin to sneer. " I am here to ask admittance into the Potter vaults you see before the accident young mister Potter gave me permission to with draw some money from his account to set up an account for one of his friends so they could go to school when they turned eleven," Albus stated only to receive "I'm sorry but when something like what happened last night happens it is our policy to lock down all accounts and assets of our clients until we have our own people investigate the scene and confirm that our client is dead and then we have to check to see if there is any blood relatives it's a lot of work so sorry for the inconvenience now if that is all I am late for a meeting with head of the bank." With that said Hooktooth escorted Albus back to the lobby before heading off to the meeting he was late for. Albus left the bank with a very pissed off aura all around him.

The Temple in the middle of the Kyuubi's territory in the summons realm.

"Why have you summoned us here today Naruto this better be important for me to have to cut my relaxing time short," stated a man with snake like eyes as Naruto walked in. "Calm down Salazar I'm sure he has a good reason for summoning us don't you," a women next to him said giving Naruto a knowing look. Before he could respond something in his arms moved causing everyone to finally notice that Naruto was holding a child who looked up from where his head had been resting on Naruto's shoulder, his eyelids drooping lowly showing he was still tired, and asked, "Daddy were are we," while looking around at his new surroundings.

When his eyes landed on the group of people in front of them he started to shake and then buried his head against his daddy's shoulder, his ears laid flat on his head as his tail curled around him.

After he felt and saw his son start panicking Naruto started to rub Harry's back whispering, "Calm down Harry these people in front of us will not hurt you ok. I called them to help me finish healing you. I know the guy with the snake eyes my look mean and tough but to tell the truth he's nothing but a lovable cuddly snake unless you make him mad." This statement made Salazar almost jump at Naruto –if Naruto was not holding Harry he would of went down- and everyone else start laughing including Harry.

After about 5 minutes of laughing everyone finally calmed down enough for Naruto to look to the women standing next to Salazar and asked, "Helga I need you to look at Harry's magical core and before you ask I will answer your questions once you finish."

"Ok, If you will just lay him down on the bed," Helga told him as she summoned a bed into the middle of the room. When Naruto went to set Harry on the bed he could feel Harry's hug him tighter so he told Harry, "I promise I'm not going to leave you I'll be standing right here next to you the entire time, you think you can be a good kit and let Mrs. Helga give you a check up" as he finished speaking he felt Harry's grip on him loosen and then heard, "Ok daddy."

After Naruto sat Harry on the bed Helga walked up to the bed smiling at him and said, "Hi Harry my names Helga." receiving a silent "hi" from the shy little boy she then pulled out what looked like a stick with designs on it and showed it to Harry and asked, "Do you know what this is Harry." He shook his head no and she said, "Well Harry this is my wand I'm going to use it to give you a check up ok," with a nod from the little one in front of her she pointed her wand at him and started chanting in Latin. As she finished chanting a scroll appeared next to Harry on the bed. Helga picked up the scroll and started reading, she had barely begun reading when everyone heard her start cussing before looking over to Salazar and saying/commanding, "speak to him." Confused as to what she meant he looked at Harry and said, "Hi Harry," only for Helga to walk over to him and slap him in the back of the head and say, "I meant in parsletongue you Idiot. Doing as he was told he look back to Harry and started hissing, "Hi Harry would you like to meat my pet snake." Salazar was surprised when he received, "Can I Sir I like snakes, what type is it sir." This shocked not only Salazar but everyone else except Helga who just said, "That's what I thought" causing Salazar to look over at her and ask, "What do you mean by that?" "Well first before I answer your question about this child I know a certain fox and bird who have a lot of explaining to do of why they have him," Helga said throwing a knowing/questioning look towards Harry. "Hey I only know that he was badly injured when Kami brought him to me ask her." Harry told them pointing towards Kami who pouted. "Traitor. Well I guess I might as well spill before you all torture me." Kami started as she ran a hand threw her hair and the continued, "The creator came to me and told me that fate and destiny were playing games with another child like they did nee-chan," she paused and looked towards Naruto before continuing her tale, "He told me to take the away from the home he was in an to give divine punishment to his relatives, who had abused him, as I saw fit," she paused again and looked from naruto to the rest of the group who all sported a very pissed off look and then continued, "When I took him away he was on deaths doorsteps almost so I brought him to Naruto to heal him and before you ask his name is/was Harry James Potter and his parents were James Potter and Lilly Evans nee Potter."

As she said both Harry and his birthparents names both Salazar and Helga along with three others in the small group of people gasped before the four who were not next to the bed were standing/surrounding the bed Harry was in. Merlin, Rowena, Gordric," Naruto greeted them before asked, "Helga what's wrong and why do you five look like you want to go track down the people who did this and torture them for the rest of eternity?" only to receive a reply from Merlin that shocked every one except the other four standing near him, "Because he is the heir of five our heir," he said pointing from himself to Helga then to Salazar, Gordric, and Rowena.

"Well since that's out of the way it's time I answered Sal's question. When I asked you to speak to him I also stated speaking to him in my own animal language but he only heard you… this is because someone has placed strong magical blocks and two magical siphons on his magical core… This will probably take everyone in this room to remove them." As she finished everyone gasped and then with out being asked formed a ring around the bed linking hand together and one of them started chanting, "We call upon the ancient guardians known as the Si-Ling to help us heal this child. We call upon Long-Wang of the Si-Ling to wash away the evil binding this child. We call upon Qi-Lin of the Si-Ling to help this child know right from wrong. We call upon Gui-Xian of the Si-Ling to ask that he grant this child and his future mate long life. We call upon Feng-Huang of the Si-Ling to help make this child loved by all. We ask that you the four holy guardians help us heal this young one blessed be." As they finished their chanting Harry was immediately lifted off the bed and engulfed by all four elements. After about ten minutes Harry slowly floated back down to the bed before the four elements that had been surrounding him went into his body. After waiting a couple of seconds Helga approached the bed finally noticing the child was wearing nothing but his skin but then notice on both his arms and his legs that each held a mark for one of the four Si-Ling.

* * *

Tbc


	4. The Si Ling

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if i did i would be rich but sadly i am not :(**

**Sorry if this one is short but i had a couple people ask about the Si-Ling so i made a Chapter devoted to them Kinda.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed **

* * *

CHAPTER3

The Temple in the middle of the Kyuubi's territory in the summons realm.

Harry had been asleep for about for about a day before he finally awoke. "Mmm, were am I." Harry asked aloud trying to remember what had happened, "Child you are in the temple of the fox," his musing was cut short when he heard the voice of a woman but after looking around and finding no one he asked in a shaking voice, "w-w-who's t-t-t-there." "We child are the four holy beast as the Si-Ling," was the rough sounding response from a man that Harry could not see. "We are in your mind young one if you would close your eyes and fall asleep so you can see us," a voice that sounded like it belonged to two young children who were giggling as they spoke.

All of the sudden Harry started to feel drowsy and fell back asleep as the door to the room he was in opened. "Harry are you awake?" Naruto asked as her poked his head through the door, "That's funny I thought I heard him talking I must be hearing things again." Was all he said as he closed the door to Harry's room and walked away.

**HARRY'S MINDSCAPE**

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself in a sunny field that was enclosed by a forest, but was not the only thing he saw, he also saw five magnificent creatures. Four of the creatures he had seen in story books that were in the library: there was a dragon, a turtle, two unicorns, and a bird that looked as if it was on fire. After about 5 minutes of staring Harry spoke up and asked, "Who or what are you, I know of three out of four of you are," he then pointed to each creature and named them, "you're a dragon, you're a turtle, and you two are unicorns, but I do not know what time of animal or creature you are," he finished as he pointed to the bird.

"I youngling am a fire phoenix, and my name is Feng-Huang but you may call me Envy. To answer your question child we are the Si-Ling the four holy beast of China. The dragon is Long-Wang, or if he will allow you call him Ryu," Harry looked from her to the dragon and asked," may I call you Ryu sir," his only response was a nod.

Envy was about to continue intruding every one when was tackled to the ground by to little children he did not remember seeing earlier. He was about to ask Envy who the two kids where and where they had come from but when he looked the tree where had been perched he found a woman in a red flowing dress walking towards him, he looked toward were the dragon and turtle had been only to find an elderly looking man and a man that look maybe 20.

"Well the two that tackled and are now nuzzling you are the twins known as QI-Ling, but since it's hard to call two people the same name the boy is Mica and the girl is Michi. Oh, and before he thinks I forgot about him the elderly guy over there is Gui-Xian or if he allows you can call him Sky." Envy said as she knelt next to Harry and helped him back two his feet after pulling the twins off of him. "Why are you in my mind," Harry asked the five as his tail slowly wrapped around his waist like a belt. "We were called upon to help fully heal you and upon seeing your memories we have decided to train you in our different elements young kit, but for now you need to wake up and go find your family they have been waiting for a day and a half. Oh, if you ever want to talk to us just think what you want to say and we will hear it," Sky told Harry as he started to feel drowse and just before passing out Envy told him, "Ask them if they can start teaching you chakra control and exercises little kit."

REAL WORLD

He fell asleep again when suddenly his eyes opened and he found himself back in the comfy bed he had been put in.

After climbing out of his bed Harry walk to the door, opened it, and walked out of his room and started to were he heard voices.

As Harry entered the room his dad was in everyone went quite. Naruto walked over to were Harry was standing in the door way and down next to him and asked, "How are you feeling kit?" "I feel fine daddy," Harry told him slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and then asked, "Daddy, can you teach me chakra control and how to exercise." Naruto looked at Harry in wonder and then asked, "Kit why do you ask that, although I had already planned on teaching you that, and who told you about chakra?" "My new teachers told…" was all Harry got out before Naruto asked, "Harry may I meet your new teachers?" 'Envy my daddy wants to meet all of you' Harry thought to himself. After a few moments and no answer Harry was about to ask again when he started glowing causing everyone including Harry to close their eyes. When everyone opened their eyes they found five people standing in front of them, before anyone could move two of the people that looked like twin kids tackled Harry and the three started to wrestle in the floor causing collective gasp from everyone that had been in the room before the glow while the three out of five that had appeared where all shaking their heads.

While the three children were playing the other three people who had just arrived stepped up to Naruto and said, "My name is Envy, this is Ryu, Sky, and the two who are playing with Naruto are Mica and Michi. We are Harry's new teachers and before you ask what we are you better ask Kyu first." Envy told Naruto who looked at her confused for a moment before he started grinning mad like a fox.

Merlin, Helga, Salazar, Rowena, and Gordric looked up from the three kids playing in the floor to were Naruto and the other three new comers stood talking and made their way over to them. "So Naruto care to share who your friends are," Gordric asked as the five reached were Naruto was standing. "These three are Envy, Sky, Ryu, and the two in the floor are Mica and Michi." Naruto told them receiving a confused look from the five he turned to Envy with a questioning look, after receiving a nod he stated, "They are also known as FENG-HUANG: the Phoenix, GUI-XIAN: the Tortoise, LONG-WANG: the Dragon, and QI-LIN: the Unicorn(s), of the Si-Ling. You might know them as the four holy beast of China." The five looked at the newcomers in shock for about 5 minutes before snapping out of it when Envy spoke up and asked, "So when do we start training."

* * *

Tbc


	5. Four Years in Review

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if i did i would be rich but sadly i am not :(**

**Sorry if this one is short but i had a couple people ask about the Si-Ling so i made a Chapter devoted to them Kinda.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed **

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS MENTION OF SLIGHT YAOI FLUFF, KISSING, CUDDLING, SLIGHT SHOTA. ANY FLAMERS WILL BE USED TO LIGHT THE FIREPLACE WHILE ME AND MY BOYFRIEND HAVE A ROMANTIC EVENING.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Yeah April first was my 17 birthday so here is my b-lated present to my readers. **

**Harry: Grandma can i have a cookie**

**Tsume: no not before dinner**

**Harry:but kiba had a cookie**

**Tsume:KIBA!!! **

**Kiba: achoo achoo achoo **

**Ino:Kiba are you ok **

**Kiba:NO my moms pissed**

**Ino:Why is she pissed **

**Kiba:I ate a cookie infront of Harry and he can't have any till after dinner**

**Ino: *Beats the living shit out of kiba and then drags him back to the Inuzaku compound* Tsume heres your son **

**Tsume:Who beat him up and why**

**Ino:I did because he ate a cookie in front of Harry and did not share... *pulls out a box full of cookies* Harry i have a present for you**

**Harry:*comes flying out of nowhere* hi aunt Ino do you really have a present...**

**Ino:*pulls a cookie out of the box***

**Harry:*drools* COO****KIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tsume:*takes box of cookies away plus the cookie in Ino's hand* not until after dinner mister**

**Harry: Ok grandma**

**I Love Cookies!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter4

For the past four years Harry trained under the Si-Ling and his new guardian/dad -Naruto- got to know his ancestors even leaning from them, and gained a new family all together.

Four Years in review

After a month in the summons realm (which is like a week in the real world), of teaching Harry how to protect himself and how to use shadow clone jutsu, Naruto took Harry to Suna and had introduced Harry to Gaara, Temari and her adopted son Itachi (who had been found in the summons realm 6 years 5 years ago-had been reborn with all of his memories and sharingan-as a weasel summons), Kankuro, and Hinata. Naruto was instated as a jonin while Harry was signed up for the academy along with Itachi.

A month after they had arrived Tsume came to Suna as Naruto had requested brining along a special present for Harry. She had brought along one of Akumaru's male pups -who just like his dad was the runt of the litter- who had just been weaned. Harry loved it so much he named the pup Tsume in honor of her. After about a week of teaching Naruto how to handle a growing child with the help of Temari, Tsume returned to Konoha promising to return after a year and teach Harry the secret Inuzaku clan jutsus. Of course, with any Inuzaku who was a true member of the clan she kept her promise.

Harry had been trained in summoning, medic, herbs. Naruto also trained him in tiajutsu after he had learned that Harry's speed and stamina was beyond even his. He had been like a sponge soaking up all the knowledge that he could gain, he even learned from Itachi who tutored him.

By the time Harry was eight he had started to learn how to use elemental jutsus from the Si-Ling. He along with Itachi had advanced two years ahead of their original classmates. He had also started to how to use his demonic and holy powers that he had gained when Naruto and Kami had healed him two years ago. He also found out by accident that he was a multianimagus when he turned into a dragon while he was learning to shift from his hybrid human form to his hybrid fox form.

By the time he was nine Harry had mastered everything Tsume had taught him and his partner-to the point where Kiba had given his mom permission to give him the clan markings-, how to shift from his hybrid human form to his hybrid fox form, he had also learned how to fully control multianimagus powers. and he even had advanced enough in his elemental charka control that he had learned how to use sand just like his uncle Gaara to the point that everyone called him mini Gaara. He even dressed like Gaara. He had also learned that he was what his ancestors called a metamorphmagus or a person who could change their appearance by will without help from a jutsu/spell/or potion.

By the time Harry was ten he and Itachi had graduated from the sand villages ninja academy being placed on a special team codenamed team snow along with two other kids from the summons realm- a snake summons that was a Runespor known as Sly and a toad summons that was the grandson of Gamabunta that went by Gama- their Jonin teacher was Kami who had moved to Suna a year and a half ago. This team was specialized in tracking, bounty hunting, spying, infiltration, and assassination; they were a well-rounded team that worked well together. To the date, they had a record of 50-d rank, 60-c rank, 80-b rank, 15-a rank, and 1-s rank successful missions completed. He had even made his own wand with the help of Salazar and Helga it was made from the wood of a 1000-year-old sakura tree and a special chakra medal with a core consisting of Basilisk venom, a tail feather from -Kami- a holy phoenix, some

Fur from his dad's tails, and his own blood the only bad part was that unless you were a descendant of Harry's or were immune to basilisk venom you might want to think twice about touch his wand for there is no cure for basilisk venom… not even the tears of a phoenix can save you.

On Harry's eleventh birth day the team was almost broken up when an owl arrived carrying his letter of admittance to Hogwarts, but an hour later another owl carrying Itachi's, Sly's, and Gama's letters of admittance to the same school. Each sent a note back that simple said they would attend except for Harry's it said. "

**Konichiwa Dumbledore-san **

**I will gladly attend your school but I must inform you my name is no longer Harry James Potter it is now Harry James Namikaze. On a second note, how do I go about attaining the Items on my list of school supplies? I live in the elemental nations so I do not know where to buy any of that. Oh and I must warn you I have a dog that only goes where I go if he is not allowed to come then you have one less student coming to your school this year.**

**Arigato **

**Harry James Namikaze**

(Naruto had explained that when he went to the wizarding world that they would try to keep him there so they decided to play the biggest prank on the wizarding world that would out do anything anyone had done before)

Three days later Harry received a letter from Dumbledore stating that he would be sending a professor from his school to Konoha on business in five days and if Harry met him, there he would be taken to go get his school supplies he also stated that Tsume Harry's dog would be allowed. After sending a reply stating that he would meet the professor in Konoha he sent a letter to his Grandma Tsume as he called her asking if he could come spend the next four days with her and her family by fox. After receiving a note that said, "Do you even have to ask" he poofed away to Konaha.

* * *

Tbc


	6. Not Guilty

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if i did i would be rich but sadly i am not :(**

**Sorry if this one is short but i had a couple people ask about the Si-Ling so i made a Chapter devoted to them Kinda.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed **

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS MENTION OF SLIGHT YAOI FLUFF, KISSING, CUDDLING, SLIGHT SHOTA. ANY FLAMERS WILL BE USED TO LIGHT THE FIREPLACE WHILE ME AND MY BOYFRIEND HAVE A ROMANTIC EVENING.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Yeah April first was my 17 birthday so here is my b-lated present to my readers. **

**Yeah I updated this story twice today oh and i will not be updating for a whole week as i have no internet at home and next week is spring break. I'll make you all a deal if i get at least 10 or more review for this story i will give you chapters 6 & 7 if i get more than 30 new reviews i might just give 8 & 9!**

**I Love Cookies!!!!!!!!!!**

**Longest chapter yet. Next chappy you meet the rest of Team Snow, findout what business Snape had to do in Konoha before he picked up Harry, meet Harry's other three mates, and the sorting.**

* * *

CHAPTER5

Present…Thursday August 13, 1992 Inuzaku Compound- Konoha, Elemental Country 1125 hours

"Harry wake up you need to get ready to meet this professor near the gates like the note told you it's already 11:25 am," Tsume said after knocking on the door to the guest bedroom Harry was using. "Ok grandma I'm up," Harry said as he opened the door and walked out ready to go with Tsume sitting on his and then ask, "Um what time am I supposed to meet this professor Snape again." "Oh in about five minutes no four minutes now," Tsume replied causing Harry to bolt out of the house and towards the city gates making it with only a second to spare causing the man in front of him to sneer at him and say, "In the Future mister Potter may I suggest you arrive a few minutes earlier not everyone can spend their time waiting for you know, and why is that mutt on your head it just unsanitary." "Well for your information Snape-san my name isn't Potter its Namikaze, for two I don't expect anyone's world to revolve around me so if you don't mind can we be on our way please I would like to get out of this fucking village before someone does something stupid, oh and for three if you want to live to see another day do not insult my partner like that or else," Harry told him with his eyes blood red and slitted, as Harry finished speaking his eyes went back to their natural green color and a smile appeared on his face as he asked in a happy manner, "So Snape –sensei where are we going to buy all the stuff on my school list?" 'Is this child bipolar or what,' Snape asked himself before pulling out a scroll and stating, "We will be going by porkey so I will need you to touch this and hold your dog tight so you don't lose him," Tsume crawled off Harry's head and into his bed that harry had made in the backpack the boy always carried around. After making sure his partner was comfortable, he grabbed a hold of the scroll and then with what felt like a tug behind his naval they were gone.

Leaky Cauldron- London, England 1145 hours the same day

When they reappeared, they were standing in the middle of what appeared to be an old pub causing Harry to look at Snape and ask, "Snape-sensei I thought we were going to buy my school supplies not bar hopping… though if they have some sake you won't hear me complaining." Upon hearing, this Snape turned to him and said, "For one Mr. Potter this is the entrance to the magical alley where we will be buying your school supplies and for two you are too young to be drinking." After he was finished he turned around and stalked towards a door not even noticing that during his rant the pub had grown quit and that now Harry was being surrounded while he was curled up in the fetal position with Tsume growling at people and poised to attack until he heard whimpering and then a shout of, "If any of you lay a hand on the pup you will be on the next floo trip to so they can stitch you up." from a voice that he had not heard since his seventh year of Hogwarts.

Harry slowly uncurled from the position he was in and looked up to see who had saved him from the mob only to find someone that he remembered but barely and that also smelled like a wolf. As he finally was able to put a name to the man he pounced and hugged him and started blabbering, "Uncle Moony I've been looking for you, can you come with us, were are you staying…," "Ha ha, well I guess you found me and for your information I'm staying here at the inn, and if Severus doesn't mind of course I'll come with you," Harry's blabbering was cut short when Moony put his finger over Harry's lips and answered the questions Harry had asked before they both turned their looks at one Severus Snape one looked held a questioning look while the other held a pleading. After about 30 seconds of looking and their looks Severus spoke up and said, "Actually it's a good thing we ran into since you're so willing to come with us then you wouldn't mind if I left him with you since Albus only told me to get him his school supplies and then get him a room here."

"Well I'm sure you are busy getting ready for the first of September so I can take Harry to get his school supplies…" Remus started before asking Harry, "Um Harry do you have your key." Before Harry could respond, Severus had pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Remus saying, "Here Albus told me to give him this, said something about a trust his parents had made for him."

After finished speaking Severus turned and left the pub leaving Harry with Remus who chuckled and then stated, "So pup bank first and then shopping what do you say oh and then we can meet a friend of mine, and then you can tell me where you disappeared to." "Ok Moony," was his only response as they headed to the door at the back of the pub and entered a dead end alleyway. Harry threw a questioning look at his uncle who grinned and pulled out his wand before he started tapping on what to Harry seemed to be a random set of bricks in the wall. When Remus stopped his tapping the bricks started to move on their own until an archway was formed through which Harry could see an alley way full of stores and people and then Remus spoke up and said to Harry, "Well pup welcome to Diagon Alley one of the few wizard shopping areas in the world," with that said they started to make their way to Gringotts. Along the way to Gringotts the two mainly Harry received glares from a lot parents because Tsume was once again sitting on his head looking around and quietly yipping at Harry. When they reached the bank, Harry paused and read the sign next to the doors that said. "Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, so if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there." As he finished reading it he noticed that he had to catch up to Remus who was waiting in line shaking his head and chuckling at Harry who maneuvering around people trying not to run them over before finally catching up to him. When it was their turn, they walked up to the goblin and before Remus could speak Harry said, "Excuse me sir but can you please tell me where I can find Mr. Griphook." The goblin and Remus both looked at Harry surprised for what to Harry felt like forever before asking, "Did I say something wrong? If I did I am sorry I did not…" His blabbering was cut off by the goblin who spoke up and said, "No child you did not offend anyone just the opposite you have shown us Goblins a great deal of respect, and to answer your first question I am Griphook and what can I do for you Mr. …what is your name child I know your escort is Mr. Lupin but I don't know your name." "My name is Harry James Namikaze Kitsune formally Harry James Potter and please call me Harry," Harry stated. Griphook looked at the child with even more respect and then said, "Ok Harry we have been expecting you so we could finally give you your parents will that was to be sealed till your eleventh birthday so if you will please follow me." As they started to leave Griphook looked at another Goblin and said, "I have business to take care of can you take over," his only response was a nod before the he turned and walked down a hallway and entered a room closely followed by Harry and Remus.

"Okay Harry can you please drop the disguise and show us your true form so I can verify and add what you look like to your family line plus add what creature blood you carry and then we can continue," Griphook told Harry after he closed the door and took a seat behind the desk that was in the room. Remus looked from Griphook to Harry and asked, "Harry what does he mean by creature blood and disguise?" Instead of answering him Harry started shifting back to his true form –his hair was not just black anymore now it had red streaks all throughout it, the lightning bolt scar was gone, and there appeared to be tattoos on his face- and dropping the heavy genjutsu he had over his fox appendages and wings and then he said, "I am part kitsune and part holy phoenix sir." After Harry had said what he was, and Griphook had written it down the goblin then look up at Harry and asked, "Harry, are those tribal markings on your face?" Harry looked at him surprised, but then remembered that not everyone knew what the markings on his face meant unless they were from the elemental countries, and stated, "Yes sir but they are also stand for one of the clans that has adopted me."

Remus looked at him puzzled and Griphook asked, "Can you tell me what clans have adopted you into their families and which one is the main one that takes care of you." "Good thing I took the liberty of just copying and bringing my ninja file so that way I could pertain my international ninja licenses so I can legally carry Tsume with me… um by chance do you know where I can possible do that?" Harry said as he pulled out a folder from his backpack and handed it to the goblin. Griphook took the folder from Harry and flipped through it while saying we can do it here and since we already have a file with all your information you just need to sign the forms and then we can get to your parents will reading," and then he handed Harry a form and a pen for Harry to sign. He signed the forms and then handed it back to Griphook who set it on top of the folder before both folder and form disappeared and replaced with a card that the goblin handed to Harry.

"Ok now that that is out of the way we can get to your parents will," Griphook stated as he pulled out a letter and handed it to Harry who started to read it aloud.

The last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter

To our friends Alice and Frank Longbottom we leave you our summerhouse in Greece, 50,000 galleons, and the best of wishes that you survive through this time of war… Oh Alice if Sirius tries turning my child into a mini James I want you to hex him three ways from Yule.

To our friends/brothers/fellow Marauders Sirius Black and Remus Lupin we wish you the best of luck with your relationship and the one extra future guy in your relationship. Oh and before you start wondering how we knew you two need to learn the meaning of silencing charms. We also hope that you two will be a positive influence on Harry since you two are his Godfathers. Lily says to tell Sirius "NO MINI JAMES" or else.

To Peter Pettigrew our secret keeper we leave you 50,000 galleons and our home in Italy, but if we our dead because Voldemort found our house in Gordric Hollows then we hope you get your just dues.

To Our son Harry James Potter or Namikaze we love you with all of our heart oh and all four have our consent. If you wonder how we know your mom is a seer and has seen this although we wish we knew how this all happens so we could stop it but your mom says she will not change the future although you may not know them your God mother was Alice Longbottom and your godfathers are Sirius black and Remus Lupin. To you we leave the rest of our assets.

We stress that Harry Is not to be placed in the Dursley home if in the event that none of the Godparents are able to take him because of death then he is to be put in a wizarding orphanage.

Signed

James Potter

Lily Potter

Witness

Albus Dumbledore 

As he finished reading it aloud, he looked to Griphook and then to Remus who was in tears saying, "No no how could I… I condemned my own mate and thought he was evil." Harry walked over to Remus, pulled him into a hug and said, "Uncle Moony who did you condemned? Please tell me Moony." Remus looked at Harry teary eyed and told him, "The night the dark lord killed your parents everyone thought Sirius was still your parents secret keeper and after the event took place at your home it was said Sirius tracked down Peter and killed him along with 12 muggles to try and cover up what he supposedly had done and now he is in Azkaban for something he didn't do."

"Griphook is it ok if I summon my dad in your offices without setting off any alarms," Harry asked before receiving a nod from the goblin. Harry stepped away from the desk, the two other people bit his finger and started doing hand signs, and slammed his hand to the floor saying, "Fox summoning jutsu, Naruto," a sleeping fox with nine tails appeared in the middle of the room making Harry sweatdropped. "Dad wake up," Harry said prodding the fox with his finger who would not wake up causing Harry to resort to plan b, "Dad there's a hot wolf here that would like to meet you he is very hot and sexy," this caused the fox to wake up and start looking around making Harry laugh and it even made Remus blush especially when the fox walk over to him and shifted into a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Harry stop laughing when he saw how his dads eyes were looking at Remus and said, "Dad you can talk to him later after you rescue your other mate since I can smell your arousal all the way over here," at this Remus looked at the blond in front of him and shyly said, "H-h-hi I'm Remus nice to meet you." The blonde-haired person looked at Remus and said in a husky voice that made both Remus and his wolf side crazy with lust, "I'm Naruto but you my little wolfy can call me foxy." "Daaaad you can molest my godfather later after you get the other one out of prison since he was wrongly accused," Harry told him and then turned to Remus and asked, "Moony what room are you staying in at the Leaky cauldron before you ask I was going to ask your friend to accompany me shopping while you go with my dad to go get Siri out of prison." "I'll take you there so that way I can tell him what is going on," Remus told him with a shaky breath as Naruto nuzzled him. "Griphook if that is all may we leave… oh and in a few days three other people are supposed to come see you they are the rest of my team can you tell them that I will be at the Leaky Cauldron oh and they have permission to get some money from my family vault to get their supplies?" Harry asked Griphook who nodded and was about to say something when there was a knock. "Enter," Griphook said and another goblin holding a pouch entered and said, "Here is what you requested sir," the goblin set the pouch on the desk and left. Griphook stood grabbed the pouch, handed to Harry, and said, "I took the liberty before we started our meeting to have a goblin retrieve some money from your vaults, you may leave when you are ready. When will you be able to look at your family assets? " "Thank you sir and can you give the files to my dad when he comes back later. May your wealth and health be praised by the gods," Harry said shocking the goblin and dragged both his dad and uncle out of the goblins office after he reapplied his genjutsu and changed his look back to the way he looked when he first arrived in London.

After leaving the bank, the trio went back to the leaky cauldron and then followed Remus up to his room and entered. Remus entered the room and said, "Fenrir I'm back and I brought…," he was interrupted by a person tackling Harry to the floor and start to kiss him. When the guy stopped kissing the kid, he stood up with Harry in his arms who had a look of lust, passion, and love on his face and said, "Well Remus where did you find this little beauty, and who's the blond." "The kid in your arms Fenrir is my godson Harry, and the blond is Naruto his dad and my mate, but that is besides the point can you take Harry shopping while the two of us go get Sirius out of jail we have evidence that he was wrongly imprisoned," Remus told Fenrir making the older guy raise his eyebrow a little. "Sure I'll take him shopping if you want me arrested …," before he could finish he was covered in smoke. When it cleared Remus spoke up and said, "Well it looks like Harry took care of that little problem for us," after he finished speaking he conjured a full body mirror for Fenrir. His silver hair was now a honey blond and longer, brown eyes a teal, and he looked to be about twenty years old instead of forty-five years old. Fenrir looked to Harry and asked, "What did you do and how did you do it?" Harry giggled and said, "I'm a ninja I used a genjutsu on you."

"Bark bark (What am I a rag doll. I'm being squished),"Tsume said only to be ignored. Tsume, who had been asleep in Harry's jacket, awoken by what felt like he was being turned into the inside of an Oreo cookie. Instead of biting Harry, he bit through the jacket into the person's side that was holding his ninja partner tightly. Fenrir was pissed when he felt something bite him in the side causing him to drop Harry who miraculously landed on his own feet and a little white and brown puppy poked its head out of his jacket and growled at Fenrir. "Tsume I'm sorry I forgot you were there sorry," Harry told the irritated pup. "Bark bark growl (Well I see how much you care about me and who's the wolf that was straddling you?)," Tsume replied unhappily. "Hey I care about you remember the time you got fleas who was the one who shifted to fox form and shared the pain while on that mission or what about when you were poisoned because you would not leave that poisonous snake alone who sucked the venom out the old fashion way and then healed it," Harry started ranting.

He stop when Tsume started whimpering and barking, "(I'm sorry)" repeatedly. Harry pulled the puppy from his jacket and said, "It's ok Tsume I was just a little upset that you bit Fenrir since he's my mate but I understand why you did it." All throughout the whole conversation between the two Fenrir's and Remus's jaws slowly dropped to the floor, because Harry was able to understand the dog and talk back to it, causing Naruto to burst out laughing making Harry look up. "Well if everyone is done Remus and I have to go have a chat with a certain Minister while Fenrir and Harry go get his school supplies," Naruto said causing the two werewolves to pick their jaws off the floor and Harry to set Tsume on his head and nod. Remus, before they all left spoke up and asked, "Harry can you wait until we get back with Sirius to get your wand?" Harry chuckled and pulled out the wand he had made, with the help of Salazar Slytherin, and said, "Sorry Moony but I already have a wand which I made with a little help of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin, and before you ask I'm sure you new mate will introduce you to the four founder and Merlin." Remus went to touch it but was stopped by Naruto grabbing his hand and saying, "No my little wolfy if you touch that you will die it is made with basilisk venom." Fenrir who also wanted to touch it stopped when he heard this and looked at Harry who had pulled off his backpack and had pulled out two pouches, a leather wand holster, and a headband with a piece of metal that had what looked to be a hourglass inside of a upside down star in a circle. When Fenrir saw the headband he asked, "Harry, what does that symbol there mean." "It stands for the two villages I serve the hour glass stands for Suna and the star &circle stand for Makia," Harry told him as he put the headband around his waist like a belt and then securing one pouch to it while securing the other pouch to his upper right thigh. Then he finally rolled his left jacket sleeve up, secured the wand holster to his left arm slipping his wand into it and rolling the sleeve back down, and said, "Ok I'm ready to go when you are Fen... Oh dad her is my parents will," he hand the will over to his dad before he grabbed a hold of Fenrir and dragged him out the door.

Remus who had been watching Harry drag Fenrir out the door turned to Naruto to find him now wearing the same headband Harry was except he wore his around his neck. Naruto grinned at Remus and asked, "Have you ever traveled by fox fire my little wolf." Remus looked at him with a puzzled look and jumped when Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist and they both disappeared in blaze of flames.

Ministers Office-Ministry of Magic- London, England 1400 hours the same day

"Minister here is the new laws for limiting the rights magical creatures that you…," a toad like woman started but was interrupted by a blaze of flames that appeared and then disappeared leaving two men stand in the middle of the office. "Who are you," the minister said pointing his wand at the intruders. "I am Naruto Namikaze and also the Kyuubi no Kitsune but you can call me Naruto and this is my mate Remus Lupin," Naruto spoke up. "You're mated with a werewolf, claim to be a demon fox, and you come waltzing into the Ministers office are you trying to get your mate and yourself thrown into Azkaban," the toad like woman stated. "What do you mean Mrs." Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised. "It's Dolores, and the law states that magical creatures are prohibited from using magic, plus considering neither of you are registered as a magical creature combine those with entering the office of the Minister of Magic and you're looking at least 25 – 30 years in Azkaban," Dolores said with a smirk and then added, "since you are already going to go there please tell us what was so important for you to go through all the trouble." Naruto smirked and said, "Ah the reason we are here is to have Sirius Black released on the grounds of false imprisonment." "What do you mean false imprisonment he gave the Potters to He-who-must-not-be-named and then killed Peter Pettigrew along with about a dozen muggles just to cover it up, he even admitted to it when the Aurors picked him! A…" the minister told them started getting red in the face. He was just about to call the Aurors when Naruto interrupted him and said, "Since you are so intent on not listening I guess that the deal the former Kyuubi made with the minister about 1,000 years ago is null in void then I guess that I will be removing the dementors from Azkaban oh and I will be giving any pureblood families 24 hour to decide to come back to the world of their ancestors or have any special powers or creature blood sealed and removed from their family."

The minister paled when he heard Naruto say what he was going to do and then on the hope to apologize and save his own arse he said, "Wait, I apologize for my hasty and rude attitude earlier." Naruto nodded his head and then asked, "Will you here us out then?" The minister nodded and then asked, "What was the agreement the last Kyuubi made with the minister, oh and may I please see this evidence you have stating that Sirius Black is innocent?" Naruto pulled out the copy of the Potter's will and handed it over to the minister before sitting down and pulling Remus into his lap. The Minister looked at the will and his eyes grew when he saw it was the Potter's will so he asked, "How did you get this Mr. Namikaze?" "My son was and is Harry James Potter when he went to get money for school supplies the goblins gave it to him," Naruto told the Minister. Dolores heard this and she spoke up, "So you just admitted that you are the one who kidnapped Harry four years ago." "No that was my sister and no she did not kidnap him she rescued him from his abusive relatives on the orders of our mother or as you all refer to her as Lady Magic the creator of everything," Naruto stated and then added, "You see my sister is a holy phoenix she has the right to interfere in your plain of existence when the need arises."

After hearing the explanation the Minster read the will and then pressed a button on a speaker that was on his desk and said, "Martha, I need the file Sirius black and I need it like yesterday,"

a "yes sir," came over the speaker. The Minister look up at Naruto and said, "While we wait for the file would you mind telling me what this agreement the last Kyuubi made with the minister about a 1,000 years ago?"

Naruto sat back and positioned Remus so they were both comfortable and started telling the others in the room about the old deal, "Sure where do I begin, ah yes here we go about a thousand years ago my mentor made a deal with the minister of that time. The deal was that since so many of the demons from our realm fell in love with human wizards and the ministry at the time had no way to stop certain demons from causing trouble so they came to my mentor Kyu and asked for his help. He told them that the only way to stop a demon was to kill it but the minister said that for some of the crimes demons and half demons were doing did not constitute a death penalty. Therefore, my mentor decided to make the dementors and gave them to the ministry stating that they needed to find a place to house criminals and that it needed to be safely far away from citizens thus the creation of Azkaban. When he gave them the dementors he stated that they would remain there for eternity and do what the ministry told them to do under the conditions that the wizards treated all magical creature like equals and that included stopping and embellishing any old or future laws that they were making to get demons and other magical creatures to practically become their servants. However, my mentor did leave one race of magical creature race to serve the wizards and demons families these were the house elves. You see the house elves had always served demons, as that is what they are for, except back then house elves were educated to do anything that includes protecting their family and proper speech. So after our little meeting is done I better see all those laws disappear within the next week oh and I look forward to your public announcement about the laws being thrown out if you do not heed my words then bye bye dementors." As Naruto finished his tail there was a knock on the door and then a woman with short blond hair entered and handed a file to the Minister stating, "Here is the file on Sirius black you asked for sir. Is there anything else I can get you sir?" "Yes Martha I want you to send a group of Aurors to Azkaban and have them retrieve Sirius Black. Have them bring him back here for questioning him under the truth serum. The I want you to send for a message to Amelia Bones telling her to be present for the questioning. After you do that I want you to pull every single law on magical creatures and bring them to my office." "Yes sir," was the only response he had received from Martha as she left his office.

Azkaban Prison-Island near the southern tip of England 1600 hours the same day

A group of 3 Aurors flooed into the wardens office fireplace startling the warden who asked, "How may I help you three?" One of the Aurors stepped forward and stated, "We have orders From Minister Fudge to escort Sirius Black to the Ministry for questioning." "Very well I will take you to him," the warden told them after grabbing a set of key and his wand from his desk before leading the Aurors to the maximum security cells were they held prisoners that were in on murder.

Sirius Black laid curled up in a fetal position crying and muttering, "I'm sorry Lily and James that I was not there to raise your son like you wanted me to." "Aw is my wittle cousy Sirius sad because your little friend betrayed you and your friends," a woman with long crazy hair said before she started laughing like the mad person that she was. She stopped laughing when the warden and three Aurors past her cell and enter her cousins cuffing his hand before taking him to the wardens office and flooing back to the Ministry of Magic while saying, "Sirius Black the Minister of Magic has sent us to escort you to the Ministry for questioning." Unknown to Sirius he would never see the inside of this place ever again.

Interrogation/questioning room number 3, Ministry of Magic 1630 hours the same day

Naruto and Remus set in a room that had a two way mirror watching as Sirius was questioned under truth serum by Amelia Bones head of magical law enforcement.

"Please state your full name," Amelia asked Sirius. "My name is Sirius Black," Sirius responded automatically confirming the truth serum was working. "Where you the Potter's secret keeper, and did you sell them out to He-who-must-not-be-named?" Amelia questioned Sirius. "No, I was not the secret keeper at the last minute I suggested that they use Peter Pettigrew because I would be the more obvious choice. No I did not sell the Potter's out to Voldemort I would rather throw myself to a basilisk than do that," he replied causing all the wizards who heard the name flinch. "Just one more question. The night that He-who-must-not-be-named attacked the Potters did you track Peter Pettigrew done and murder him along with a dozen muggles?" Amelia asked him. He stated, "Yes I did track him down and asked him why we did it, we dueled and he released he spell that I had never heard of so I threw a powerful shielding charm up. While we dueled a group of muggles saw and came running to see what was going on the shield protected me but not anyone else. The spell had weekend the shield so much that the Peter threw a tickling charm at me before cutting his finger off and then transforming himself into his rat animagus form and left just as the Aurors came." His statement shocked everyone especially the Minister and Amelia cause they had imprisoned an innocent man and had let a murderer get away. "Sirius Black I herby proclaim that you are not guilty of all charges and will be released to both of your mates. Mr. Namikaze and Mr. Lupin you may enter," the Minister said. Sirius was shocked for three reasons one he was free, two he had another mate, and both his new mate and Remus were here.

Naruto and Remus entered the room and pulled Sirius into a hug. When Sirius was pulled into the hug he started thinking about Harry who he thought was dead and started crying. A hand under his chin lifted his head till he saw the blue eyes of the blond that was his other mate, "Who asked Sirius why are you crying tears of sadness and not tears of joy." "I'm crying because my godson is dead because of me if I would not had gone after Peter he would be alive," Sirius told the blond before he started crying harder. His statement caused the blond to burst out laughing and state, "Sirius Harry is not dead he is perfectly healthy and is out shopping with one of his mates so trust me he is alive." Sirius stopped crying and looked from the blond to Remus and asked, "Remi is what this guy says true?" "Yes Siri what Naruto says is true and trust me he ought to know he raised the boy," Remus told him with a grin. As soon as he had been reassured Sirius had taken hold of Remus and Naruto and started to drag them from the room but stopped when the Minister said, "Sirius I'm sorry to tell you but your wand was snapped the night you were imprisoned. Here is a slip of paper that states you are free and there will be a public apology in a Special Issue of _THE DAILY PROPHIT. _We will also be sending 1 million galleons to your Gringotts account as repentance fee for you being wrongly imprisoned." He was pulled close to Naruto as was Remus when Naruto asked him so my little doggy have you ever traveled by foxfire." Sirius shook his head no and Remus chuckled when Sirius jumped when they were engulfed by flames and disappeared from the Ministry of Magic.

Remus's room at the Leaky Cauldron, London, England 1700 hours same day

Harry and Fenrir had finished their shopping an hour ago and were now cuddling on the couch while Tsume and Harry's new familiar –a Runespor he had named Sly in humor of his teammate- were curled up in a corner near the window socking up the sun. Both Fenrir and Harry were about to kiss when there was a burst of flames near the couch startling the two from the couch. When the two stood up they were greeted with the sight of Naruto, Remus, and a guy that Harry guessed was his godfather. "Daaaad you interrupted us with your little flashy entrance. See Fenrir I told you we should of cuddled in the bedroom instead of the sitting room," Harry stated causing Naruto to stick his tongue out and Sirius to look in shock at Harry and then Fenrir. When Sirius came out of his shock he shifted his animagus form which was a grim-black dog- and tried to attack Fenrir only to be stopped by a black fox with red streaks running through its fur, a set of wings, and three tails. The fox and grim were pulled apart by Naruto and Remus, Naruto had Harry and Remus had Sirius. "Shift back both of you and sit down or else," Naruto said in a commanding tone causing Harry and Sirius to shift back in a hurry and to sit down not looking at each other but at Naruto. "Remus why is that monster here, cuddling with my godson. I thought you hated him." Sirius asked with a sneer. "He is one of my mates and before you say that he is a werewolf you might want to take a look at me since I dropped the genjutsu when I shifted," Harry paused as Sirius looked at him with a shocked expression and then continued, "I'm a demon fox which makes me immune to were-venom and vampires." After he finished Harry dragged Fenrir with him, after applying a genjutsu on him and Fenrir-they both looked twenty-one- down to the bar for some alcohol leaving his dad to tell Remus and Sirius about how he had become Harry's dad. When Naruto finished telling them about Harry, he had to comfort both of his mates who were now crying and hugging them.

* * *

Tbc


	7. The sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if i did i would be rich but sadly i am not :(**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed **

**WARNING! THERE IS MENTION OF SLIGHT YAOI FLUFF, KISSING, CUDDLING, SLIGHT SHOTA, AND SHOWER SCENES. ANY FLAMERS WILL BE USED TO LIGHT THE FIREPLACE WHILE ME AND MY BOYFRIEND HAVE A ROMANTIC EVENING.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. **

**I Love Cookies!**

**Longest chapter yet**

* * *

Chapter6

Over the past two weeks Harry, Sirius, Remus, Naruto, and Fenrir have gotten to know each other very well. Sirius and Fenrir had a truce going on so they could keep Harry happy. The rest of team snow had arrived and were staying at the pub until it was time to board the train and go to school. It was now the day before Harry and his team was to board the Hogwarts Express and be off for the first year of his magical education.

Thursday August 31, 1992 Leaky Cauldron – London, England 1200 hours

Harry and Fenrir were cuddling on the couch while Remus, Sirius, and Naruto were cuddling on the floor when a dog wearing an eye-patch and a leaf headband appeared in the middle of the room. "Naruto, Tsume requests to speak with you this moment can you please come over," the dog, stated in perfect English scarring Remus, Fenrir, and Sirius because this was the first time they had met a talking dog, before being talked by a black hybrid fox that was Harry. "Thanks Kuromaru I'll be there in a sec," Naruto told the dog that was rough housing with Harry and Tsume, who had joined in after seeing it was his grandfather, then kissing both Remus and Sirius before shifting and leaving in a ball of flames. Kuromaru followed after he said these parting words to Fenrir, Remus, and Sirius, "If you hurt either of them you will have to deal with my clan and about 10 other clans," and then said, "Bye pups to Tsume and Harry," and then leaving.

Inuzaku Compound- Konoha, Elemental Country 1230 hours the same day

Naruto appeared at the Inuzaku compound in his one tails fox form and trotted into the kitchen looking for Tsume but found Kiba and his gennin squad "The new team 7"-it consisted of Sasuke's son Madara Uchiha, Minato Inuzaku, and Cheza Hyuga-planning their next mission.

"Kiba is Tsume here, she sent for me," Naruto asked. "Ah there you are Ryu my mother is in the sitting room I'll show you to her," Kiba said. He stood and then walked out of the room closely followed by Ryu/Naruto and led him to the living room they were almost there when Naruto asked, "So what mission did the sassy uke give you this time another high rank or something your team can handle for once?"

"Our mission is to guard some kid named Harry Potter while he goes to school at some place called Hogwarts," Kiba said shaking his head and then added, "man I get stuck for the next 8-9 months watching some kid and teaching fitness." Naruto burst out laughing and said, "Well you got your job cut out for you oh and if my son or his team step out of line while you're protecting him you don't even have to ask you know the rule treat him and the rest of team snow like your own kids." "You mean to tell me that I just got a mission to protect my own nephew, oh, this is going to be fun. Can you not tell Harry I want this to be a surprise," Kiba stated with a grin.

"Sure, just watch the Uchiha he might cause a few bump along the way," Ryu/Naruto stated as he gave Kiba a fanged grin.

"I would watch those grins of yours, showing your teeth like that might make one if the family's dogs think you're giving a challenge," Kiba told him as they entered the sitting room. "Kiba you know that they all know Ryu here would not challenge them, He would challenge you," Tsume told him as they entered the room.

"You sent for me Tsume," Naruto/Ryu asked as he padded up to her and she started to pet his golden fur. "I see Kiba told you about the mission he has, so that takes care of that part. Therefore, we just have one question to ask you. When are we going to meet your two mates and Harry's?" Tsume asked looking at Kiba and then Naruto. Naruto went tense and asked, "How did you know about them?" "My team and I were escorted to Diagon Alley last week and Cheza along with Minato spotted you and Harry holding hands with some guys and you kissing two of them. I thought you had a thing for girls. Though it does explain why you were so hell bent on getting Sasuke back from that…," Kiba started but never finished because he was tackled to the ground by Naruto/Ryu who was now trying to bite Kiba. "You knew that I had made a stupid promise to that whore Sakura and it's against my ninja ways to go back on my promise and for two I am not attracted to either males or females unless they are my mates or did you forget what I am," Naruto growled out before padding towards the door. He stopped when Tsume said, "We know what you are. You are Naruto Namikaze the number one knucklehead ninja, so what you are a fox demon. Have you forgotten that the Inuzaku's can only mate with their mates also because we have watered down Inu demon blood in us? Plus you know Kiba was only teasing you because he thinks of you as his brother." Kiba and Naruto both hung their heads in shame. "Naruto I'm sorry if I over went the boundary on that one but mom is right I do think of you as my younger brother just like the rest of the rookie seven does," Kiba said taking a step towards Naruto/Ryu. "Sorry I over reacted that's just a sore spot and yes I know that you all look at me like a little brother. By the when did we become the rookie seven?" Naruto/Ryu asked as he turned around and smiled at the two Inuzakus. When we kicked the whore and bastard out of the club we started to call ourselves the rookie seven. But come on when do we get to meet them?" Kiba asked as he ruffled the fur on Naruto/Ryu's head. "Well you will have to wait until Christmas break to meet my two mates and Harry's, and if you are lucky Harry might find his other three mates while at school. Mom gets to meet them tomorrow after the train leaves," Naruto told him, causing Kiba to pout and his mom to grin, before adding, "Though I was wondering why the six of you are still calling yourselves rookies is it because you all still suck… Well I need to get back. I'll see you tomorrow mom, oh, and bye dobe." Tsume's only words were, "You better bring them tomorrow or else."

As Naruto started to use his foxfire teleportation Kiba finally got what Naruto had said and tried rushing him while yelling, "I am not dead last and we don't suck." "Are you sure you don't suck because that's not what a bunch of the clan male dogs told me. They told me you gave the best bj they have ever had," Naruto retorted and quickly flamed away before Kiba could get close enough. "Damn you just got burned by the person you call your little brother… though I think I ought to go talk with dogs to see if that is true," Tsume laughed and shushined out of the room. "Dam you Naruto now she has blackmail on me about me and my animal fetish," Kiba said to himself as he walked back to the kitchen to finish his team meeting and send them home to get ready for the day that tomorrow would bring.

Leaky Cauldron – London, England 1300 hours the same day

Naruto arrived back in the room they were staying in only to a note on the table addressed to him.

Dad we went into Diagon alley with my friends who forgot to get some supplies if you hurry you might catch up to us at Florish and Botts.

HN

'So they went out… now I can send that order in for my special surprise for my mates.' Naruto thought to himself before summoning a fox messenger and handing it a scroll while saying, "Mia please take this to one of the best metal workers that you know and give this to them." "Hai Kyuubi-sama," was the only response Mia gave him before she disappeared and he left the room.

Florish & Botts- London, England 1310 hours the same day

"Harry where is he? We thought that you said he would be back soon," Sirius whined to Harry. "Siri he will be here soon I can feel him getting closer," Harry told the impatient man. "Calm down my little, impatient grim," Remus told the impatient man. "I know that he will be here soon but I still want him to hurry up and get here," Sirius whined. Sirius was so busy whining he did not see Naruto arrive and motion everyone not to say anything as he grabbed Sirius and spinning him around quickly making Sirius yelp before kissing him. Naruto pulled back from Sirius and said, "Did you miss me my little black rose." "What about me," Remus whined when Sirius got a kiss and he did not. Remus yelped when Naruto pulled him into a bruising kiss before Naruto said, "I did not forget about you my Mr. Big Bad Wolf." "So what did baa-chan want dad," Harry asked before yelping as Fenrir started to grope him. "She said she wants to meet our mates asap or else so tomorrow after you board the train I'm taking them to Konoha," Naruto told them and then after hearing/feeling Sirius's stomach growl said, "Well I think we out ought to find some food cause I know someone who is hungry."

Time skip

September 1, 1992 King's Cross- London, England 1030 hours

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles come on platform nine and three quarters this way," A woman that was somewhat big said aloud catching the attention of Remus and the rest of the group.

"Oh this has Dumbledore written all over it," Remus told the rest of the group. "What do you mean love," Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean that woman there, her names Molly Weasely, is one of Dumbledore's biggest followers. How many people have you seen walking around yelling platform nine and three quarters this way? Albus must have sent them to try and get Harry back under his thumb." "How about we play along and play a little cat and mouse. I go with them through the barrier, then you all follow, and then we all meet back up on the train." Harry stated. "I like your plan runt," Itachi told Harry who gave him a dirty look. "Hey you might want to change your look so you look like you normally do just minus the furry and feathery appendages you don't want every questioning you on how you can change your look without a spell that is way above your supposed level," Naruto told Harry.

Harry shifted back to his normal look; his Inuzaku clan marks and the lightning bolt scar above his left eye were now visible, his hair was now black with red strips running through it and it was cut short and spiked. He had cast a genjutsu making it appear he was pushing a trolley and ran to catch up with the ones Remus had called the Weaselys'. When he caught up Molly had just sent one of the kids through the barrier and he spoke up, "Excuse me ma'am can you tell me how to get on the platform." "Oh hello dear and what is your name," Molly asked him. "It's Harry James Namikaze ma'am," Harry stated not noticing the two boys that looked to be twins looking at him like he was a piece of food. "Well don't feel bad this is my son Ron first year to. Now watch the twins and then you try ok," Molly told him. The twins stepped through the barrier and then were followed by Harry.

As Harry stepped through the barrier he felt someone grab his arm, he looked, and found it was the Weasely twins dragging him to the train and pushing him into one of the compartment before shutting and locking the door. "What the hell is going on," Harry asked freaking out enough that Tsume had crawled out of his jacket and started barking at the twins. "We are sorry that we freaked you out but you smell so delectable that we just want to do this," both of the twins said at once before each of them pulled Harry into a bruising kiss. After both twins pulled away, Harry tackled them to the floor and started nuzzling their necks.

"Harry stop molesting them on the floor and find a seat so the rest of us can sit down," Harry looked up and found Itachi standing in the doorway of the compartment along with Sly and Gama standing behind him. Harry blushed as he stood while saying, "Itachi I wasn't molesting them I was nuzzling them." "And the difference is?" Gama asked.

Before Harry could respond he was pulled into a seat that was literally half of both twins laps. "So Harry will you introduce us to your friends," Sly asked. "I would but I don't even know their names except their family name," Harry stated as he started blushing worse than he had been. "I'm Fred," "I'm George," the twins said at the same time confusing everyone else. "Which ones Fred and which one is George," Gama asked. The twin on Harry's left said, "I'm Fred and my twin here is George," he finished as he pointed to his twin that was to Harry's right." "I'm Itachi and these two are Sly and Gama," Itachi stated and pointed at the other two as he said their names.

They were interrupted as the door slid open and a boy that looked african entered and sat down before stating, "So this is where you two have been. Um who are the kids?" Before anyone could say anything the boy was pulled into Itachi's lap who started kissing the boy. "Uh Itachi if I cannot molest my two mates than you cannot molest yours," Harry whined but was stopped as his lips were claimed by the twins. "Sly were we this…," Gama started but was stopped as Sly started kissing him. This was the scene that Minato and Cheza walked into giving them both a major nosebleed they were able to say Harry before passing out. Tsume who had been forgotten started to bark along with Minato's partner Marley causing everyone to stop and look at the door were the two were passed out. "Um Harry do you know who those two are," Fred asked the boy in both his and his brothers laps.

"Yes they are both my cousins though they both have a lot of explaining as to why they did not tell me they were coming," Harry stated. "What the hell are you two doing asleep in the middle of the hall, if sensei sees you like this he is going to make us train until we drop," a voice from the hallway stated. "Harry you think we could kick the little bastards ass since there is no witnesses," Itachi asked going for a Kunai.

"No, Oh and uncle Kiba you can come in from outside and if I found out you sell that tape to Kakashi I will be sure Iruka knows who has been selling him all the other videos," Harry stated as he opened the window and a man jumped through followed by a dog. "I promise I won't give it to him don't rat me out," Kiba started, "please I'll do anything." "Give me the tape and then tell me why your team is here," Harry stated. "Well we were given a mission that was paid for by some guy named Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter who I found out yesterday from your dad was you so guess what team snow gets to train with my team. Oh and before you bite your dads head off I asked him not to tell you," Kiba stated as he handed over the tape. Kiba-sensei what should we do with these two lazy bums," Madara said sticking his head in the door and then said, "What the hell are those filthy demons doing here."

"For your information Uchiha we may be demons but we are not filthy we are cleaner than you," Gama stated calmly. "Um Fred George who are these people and what's going on," the boy that Itachi had laid claim to asked as he unconsciously clutched a hold of Itachi. "Well Lee the one holding you is Itachi, this one in our laps is Harry, those two next to you are Gama and Sly, and the other four we have no clue," George stated.

"This is my uncle Kiba Inuzaku, his partner Akumaru, and his gennin team that consist of Minato Inuzaku and his partner, Cheza Hyuga, and Madara Uchiha. "Bark bark (What am I chopped liver)" Tsume barked. "Oh and here is my partner Tsume," Harry stated picking Tsume up and setting the pup in his jacket. "As touching as this is we have to get back to watching the train so see you later shrimp," Kiba said as he left the compartment followed by Akumaru both of them stepping on Minato and Cheza. "Sensei you're so cruel," Cheza groaned as her and Minato slowly set up. "Well both of my lovely cousins are finally awake," Harry said as he pounced on them. "Hey it's you alls fault we passed out," both Cheza and Minato said together. "No its your own fault that the two of you are ero nin," Harry said punching them both, throwing them out of the compartment, and walking back over to the twins and crawled into their laps.

Before Harry could get to comfortable, the compartment door slid open and admitted the Weasley twins' younger brother Ron. "Hey can I sit with you… why is Harry sitting in the two of your laps, and Lee sitting that boys lap," Ron asked. "That Ronickens is none of your problems or business," Fred told him. "Hahaha, Ronickens man and I thought Dumbledore was a weird name," Gama busted out causing Ron to go very red. "Don't make fun of Professor Dumbledore he is the leader of the light," Ron yelled. "Well I'm the prince of both the light and darkness so your point is… oh that's right you have no point so good bye oh and thanks for the rat to feed my pet Sly," Harry stated holding up a rat the size of his hands. "Hay I'm no one's pet," Sly proclaimed. "Well it's a good thing I was not talking to you. **_Sly I have a treat for you_**_." _Harry said shocking everyone who was not a part of team snow. "**_He smells like a real rat but more like a human,_**" a snake responded with its own hissing as it slithered out of his bag. "**_I thought I smelled a rat thank you Sly and I promise I will get you some juicy mice when I can. If you want you can talk to Sly over he talks Parsletongue,_**" Harry told the snake before turning to Itachi and asked, "Can you summon a cage that can hold shifters please?" Itachi summoned a cage and handed it to Harry without questioning him.

"Tsume I want you to go find uncle Kiba and tell him it is important," Harry said as he dropped the rat in the cage before saying to the rat, "Well Peter Pettigrew I guess you have finally been found. So now, I have a choice give you over to the Ministry or give you to my father and his two mates who have a very big bone to pick with you. I know I'll give you to my new dad as a present." After he finished his little talked, he pulled out a scroll and a pen from his bag and wrote a note to Sirius. "Harry, Tsume told me that something happened what's wrong," Kiba said after Shushining into the compartment. "Can you summon Kuromaru I need him to give this traitor to Sirius along with this note? I would use kit but I you know he hates moving vehicles," Harry asked handing him the cage with the rat in it plus the note. "You owe me an explanation later… oh and you all need to get changed soon we have about an hou0r before we hit the point," Kiba said before leaving the compartment with the rat.

"Hey you can't do that to Scabbers that's my familiar," Ron yelled at Harry. "Actually Peter was lucky I did not make him change back to human form and then kill him for his crimes against my family. Oh and if you don't mind we would like our privacy thank you very," Harry stated before throwing Ron out of the compartment. Harry jumped when he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air by George who said, "Can you please tell us what that was all about?"

Harry told them about his past, Sirius, his other mate Fenrir and that he still had one other mate, and about Dumbledore possibly trying to turn him against his family. By the time he was done they had fifteen minutes to change before the train stopped."So who gets the bathroom fist," Lee asked trying not to blush. Harry walked over to the door and started forming hand signs and then touched the door before walking over to his bag and pulling out a scroll and biting his finger sliding it across the scroll causing a pile of clothes to appear from nowhere. "We can change in here and don't worry about someone walking in on us I locked the door down tighter than a prison cell door," Harry stated as he and the rest of team snow started stripping causing the twins to look at Harry like he was a very juicy piece of their favorite candy. Harry and team snow had stripped to their boxers while Lee and the twins were still dressed in their regular clothes. "You know we have only about ten minutes before we get off," Harry stated snapping the twins out of their stupor and started stripping to their boxer leaving Lee standing there still fully clothed.

Itachi walked over to were Lee stood and started stripping Lee making the poor boy jump and ask, "W-w-what a-a-are you doing?" "I'm helping you strip so you can put on your school robes before we arrive at the stop. We are the only two still that have not started getting dress my shy little mate," Itachi stated. Itachi finally got Lee stripped to nothing but his boxer and gave him a kiss before he started putting on his school uniform like everyone else had already done. When he and Lee finished Lee saw the hitates that Harry, Itachi, Sly, and Gama were wearing and asked what is that headband you all are wearing mean?" "It stands for the village a ninja serves ours stands for both Suna and Makia," Itachi told them a second or two before the train came to a stop and finished, "Well heres our stop is." Itachi walked up to the compartment door and did a single hand sign before opening the door and walking out followed by everyone else. Once they stepped off the train they heard a booming voice saying, "Firs yers tis way." "Well you all need to catch the boats," Fred started and George finished, "while we hurry and catch a carriage before we have to walk." Before the twins left, they both gave Harry a kiss while Lee hightailed it before Itachi could touch him.

Team snow followed at the tail end of the people walking towards the lake to where the boats lay waiting to take them across the lake that was enveloped in mist, which just gave team snow bad vibes. Before team snow could get aboard one of the boats they were stopped by Kiba who stated, "I want you four to walk I have a feeling that there is something in that mist waiting for us." "So you felt it as well uncle Kiba," Harry asked peering off into the mist. "Hai, and if I didn't know that your father had killed Zabuza I would say this was exactly like the way your dad described his first C-ranked mission," Kiba stated. " Scuse me professor Inezaka bu we hav a schedule te kep," a man that look like he might be a giant spoke to Kiba causing team snow and Kiba to turn and find all of the other students waiting for them. "Sorry Hagrid I had to tell these four something go ahead," Kiba told the bearly man. With that said Kiba along with team snow walked up to the last boat and set their book bags in it and pushed it into the water before stepping on top of the water and following causing most of the first years to look in aww at the five walking on water. "Show offs," Madara muttered from the boat only for Minato to say, "Your just mad because they are more skilled than you are."

Madara was about to say something when a heavy dose of KI hit everyone that was on the lakes making everyone except team snow and Kiba to freeze in fear. "Itachi, Gama, Sly I want you to take point around the students Harry blow their cover away," Kiba ordered team snow only to receive a "Hai," as they did what they were told. "WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAK THROUGH," Harry voice roared through the night bring a gale of winds that blew away the mist hiding the enemy. "V-v-vampires," a girl in one of the boats screamed before passing out catching Harry's attention. "Uncle Kiba can I can I can I can I," Harry asked while giving Kiba the best puppy dog eyes anyone had ever made. Kiba sweatdropped and then said, "Why do you even ask because I know you will just do it anyway so go ahead and have fun just if you die it's not my fault." "Hai, I call upon the Si-Ling to help me pierce this dark and unholy veil of evil that threatens to harm us on this night," as Harry finished his chant he started to levitate high above the water and brightly glow causing everyone to shield their eyes while the vampires fled as quickly as they could. Itachi was the first that unshielded his eye thankfully to find that Harry had passed out and was falling towards the lake with none of his genjutsus in place. Itachi caught Harry before he hit the surface of the lake and quickly applied a high-powered genjutsu over Harry to hide both his furry and feathery appendages. "Itachi is Harry alright," Kiba asked as he ran over to where Itachi stood above the lake holding a sleeping Harry. "He's just asleep let's lay him in the boat and wait until we get to the school to wake him," Itachi said as he walked over to were the boat that held their stuff was and gently laid harry in it. "Hagrid can we begin our trip again," Kiba stated. "Ye professor," Hagrid stated and the boats started to move forward again.

It took them about 15 minutes to finish their trip across the lake. When the last boat made shore Itachi gently shook Harry and said, "Harry wake up so you can be sorted, get some food and then you can go back to sleep." "Do I have to," Harry mumbled before he tried to roll on his side and go back to sleep. "Fine have it your way," Itachi said before picking harry up and throwing him into the lake. "ITACHI I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT," Harry yelled as he jumped out of the lake before pulling out his wand and drying himself off. "That's what you said last time but you just know I'm going to do it again so come on I think their waiting for us," Itachi stated as he and Harry grabbed their bags from the boat and ran inside.

"Now that we are all here my name is Professor McGonagall and in a moment you will be escorted through these doors and be sorted into one of the four houses. The house you are sorted into will be like your family for the next seven years when you are at school. If you act up points will be taken from your house any good deeds will be rewarded with house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now if you have any more questions they will be answered later cause as of right now they are ready for us," Professor McGonagall stated before pushing the doors pen and walking into the great hall followed by the first years.

The professor stopped them a few feet in front of a stool that held a hat. The hat came alive and started to speak, "Ah the day has finally come that I can finally tell the world the prophesy I have held for centuries. The heir of five that was once thought gone has return and Lady Hogwarts is now awake. Raised by the animals that answer to calls and holy beast. He will face many challenges along his way. He will be the end of the two evils that threaten to destroy our world. He will have many enemies but loved more than hated. Now is the time to end the petty house rivalries and bring forth a new era of interhouse relationships. So Mote It Be.

'If what that hat says is true… I have to get rid of that brat before he can mess up my plans,' these were the thoughts of our ever-loving manipulating headmaster.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall stated, "Hannah Abbott!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward and placed the hat on her head after a moment's pause the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

(Ok you know what house most of the kids are in so I will be only changing Ron and Draco's houses. Gama, Sly, and Madara all were Slytherins. Minato and Itachi became Gryffindors while Cheza became a Ravenclaw)

The professor called out, "Draco Malfoy," and a boy with platinum blonde hair walked forward and set the hat on his head. 'Ah another Malfoy, but different from the rest of your family you dislike the darkness that your family has come to embrace,' the sorting hat told Draco in his mind. 'Please put me where I expected to go so I can stay safe. Please put me in Slytherin,' Draco tried pleading with the hat. 'Sorry but this is for the best,' was the hats only response before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Instead of applause like all the other kids, the hall became deadly silent until Harry started clapping. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table trying to hold back tears, when he sat down all the other kids at the table move away from him as if he had the plague except the Twins, Itachi, and Minato.

Professor McGonagall then called, "Harry Potter," causing the hall to burst with whispering of "I thought he died," or "I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

When Harry did not step forward she called his name again, "Harry Potter," only for Harry to say, "I'm sorry Professor but my name is not Potter anymore it is Namikaze. I had sent a letter to the Headmaster stating of the change."

"Very well Mr. Namikaze please come forward to be sorted," McGonagall stated. Harry walked up to the stool, picked up the hat, and placed it on his head. 'Ah finally the heir has return,' the hat stated making Harry grin. 'Hey Sofo Gordric and the other sent their regards oh and Gordric said you better be taking care of his sword or else,' Harry stated making the hat want to bounce around. 'I wish we had more time to talk but I think everyone would love to eat so I hope you enjoy being in,' the hat started and then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" This caused every except the twins, Draco, Minato, and Itachi at the Gryffindor table to stand up and start chanting, "We got Potter."

Harry walked over to wear the twins, Itachi, and Minato were trying to comfort a crying Draco. What Harry did next shocked everyone-except team snow, team 7, and the Weasely twins- in the great hall. He sat down, pulled the crying boy into his lap, slowly releasing some pheromones and asked, "What is someone as beautiful as you crying for." "I'm going to be pulled out of school and sent back to my home town because I'm not in Slytherin," Draco told him slowly as he started to calm down. "I promise that you will not be pulled out of school," Harry told the Draco as the boy started to snuggle into his chest. "Promise," the blonde-haired person asked quietly. "I swear upon my title of Prince of the Kitsunes," Harry whispered into Draco's ear causing him to become shocked.

"Well if we can continue Mr. Namikaze," Professor McGonagall stated caused Harry to blush and say, "Sorry Professor."

Professor McGonagall called the last name on the list "Ronald Weasley." Ron walked forward, placed the hat on his head, and waited for what felt like forever for the hat to finally proclaim, "SLYTHERIN," causing Ron to pale and for the twins to start laughing as he slowly made his way to the Slytherin table. "Aw poor Ronickens is a Slytherin," George started and Fred to finish, "Oh the horror how I will dear mother ever live with this news." Draco who finally came out of his shocked state stated, "Ok I knew the hat might be a little mad when he first sorted me into this house but he had a good reason. But I think it has finally lost it by placing a child of one of the families that most pureblood family consider blood traitors into Slytherin," he paused and looked at the twins and said, "No offense to your family." "Oh no I think the hats madness has been passed to the new student," Lee stated. "Run a Malfoy is apologizing," Fred started dramaticly and George finished, "its ok no offense taken cutie," causing Draco to blush.

Albus stood and everyone went silent as he spoke, "Now that the sorting is over I have some notices for the beginning of the school year, but those can wait until after we have had our fill so without further ado let the feast begin." The food magically appeared in front of the student causing most of the first years to say things like "cool" "awesome" "how did he do that". "Um not complaining or anything but can I sit in a spot that's not your lap not that its uncomfortable but I don't think I can eat with your wand poking me," Draco asked stated slyly causing Harry to blush. "Sorry about that," Harry stated before setting Draco back in the seat he had been sitting at before Harry had sat down.

When everyone had had their fill Dumbledore stood causing everyone to quite down as he started to speak, "To students new and old I would like to let you know the forbidden forest is still as it has been forbidden to students, also the third floor corridor on the right side is now off-limits to any students that do not wish to die a horrible death. I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Now with that said it is bedtime. Prefects please escort the first years to their dormitories."

A boy that looked to be related to the twins stood and stated, "First year Gryffindors please follow me and keep up." What most people did not notice was that Harry and Draco had fallen asleep after they had finished eating and it wasn't until Itachi was about to dump a pitcher of pumpkin juice on them that the twins stepped in. "Hey let them sleep," Fred stated. "Then how pray tell are these two going to get to the dormitory because I am not going to carry them," Itachi flat out stated. "Well we are going to carry them," George stated as he and Fred picked the two sleeping boys up and started after their older brother. The older red head stopped and turned around and stated, "Why are you two following the first years… What are you two planning on doing so that way I can stop the two of you fiends?" "Percy you cut us deep we are not up to anything," Fred started and George finished, "Unless you count us carrying two sleeping first years up to the dormitories evil then we are innocent." "Uh-oh who are you and what have you done two my evil brothers," Percy asked in wonder. "Why does everything we do have to be evil," George stated and Fred finished, "just get to moving I think the first years would love to get to sleep before they fall asleep on the stairs." "Fine then just keep up," Percy stated as he started leading the first year Gryffindors to the Gryffindor dormitories.

The first years followed Percy up many staircases pausing, a couple of times, as many of them noticed a person in one of the portraits move or speak before catching back up. They came to a sudden stop in the middle of a corridor, when they stumbled upon a bundle of walking sticks floating in midair. 'Yo peeves mind leaving the firsties alone this year," George started asking the walking sticks. A form of a short person appeared out of nowhere with his hands holding the walking sticks and stated, "Aw why should I, its fun to torture the firsties." "Peeves if you want to torture the firsties go torture the other houses," Fred stated. "Fine I'll go torture the other houses," Peeves stated before flying off walking sticks and all.

Percy led them the rest of the way down the corridor to where a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy stated and the portrait swung forward to reveal round hole in the wall. "This is the Gryffindor common room; the dormitories are up the stairs boys on the left and girls on the right," Percy stated before walking up the stair that led to the boy dormitories. The twins started up the stairs followed by Itachi and Minato. They came upon a room that four four-poster beds and a truck that had Draco's initials. "Where are your trunks we only see Draco's,' Fred asked. Itachi and Minato each pulled a scroll out of their bags, biting their thumbs, and running their bloody thumb across the scroll causing a chest to appear in their hands. "Sorry but we did not trust people we do not know with our stuff it's the easiest way to get killed," Itachi stated as he started to undress and Minato pulled Marley who was asleep out of his jacket and placed him on one of the bed Minato had claimed for himself.

The twins striped Harry and Draco down to their boxers and laid them in the same bed before giving each a kiss on the head while saying, "Sweet dreams our little mates," before going to their own dorm for the night.

Inuzaku Compound- Konoha, Elemental Country 2100 hours

"So you're telling us that the old coot sent Severus to both commission a team from your village

To protect Harry and to take him shopping for school supplies oh that is just hilarious," Sirius stated before he, and Remus busted out laughing. "What's so funny about that," Tsume asked trying to figure out why Naruto's two mates were laughing. Remus paused long enough to state, "He just had to send the one person in the wizarding world that royally hated both James and Sirius to get Harry." Kuromaru appeared next to Tsume holding a caged rat in its teeth and a scroll strapped to its collar. "Kiba asked me to bring this to one of Naruto's mates named Sirius," Kuromaru stated after setting the cage down on the table and allowed Tsume to unstrapped the scroll from his collar before leaving. Tsume handed the scroll to Sirius who opened it and read it aloud.

"Papa

Eh I finally figure what I would call you and Remi now that you my dad's mates. In the cage is my present for you and mom. It is your old friend Peter in his rat form, I'll tell you during Christmas how I found him. Well don't have too much fun tormenting him. I think dad would get jealous of you tormenting the rat more than he can molest you and mom. Got to go.

Love

Harry

P.s. I found two more of my mates oh and their twins so that leaves one left."

Remus and Sirius both looked at the rat in the cage before them with a mad gleam in their eyes. "Hm what should we do with this rat Remus," Sirius asked as he pulled his pulled out his new wand, that Harry had helped make (13 inches Holly wood mixed with chakra metal and a core that was a mixture; of his blood, Naruto's fox fur, and a phoenix tail feather from Harry) and point it at the rat. A blue light flew out of his wand and hit the rat causing it to shift into a naked short pudgy man that was balding. "Remus Sirius how are you my old friends," Peter stated looking around trying to find a way to escape. "Friends ha you hated me and Remus especially after you found out we were seeing each other. You betrayed us all to Voldemort. So your no friend of ours you homophobe," Sirius stated with a growl. "Sirius Remus I might have an idea on one way to torture him for now until we can think of more," Naruto stated causing Remus and Sirius to give him a look that said go ahead.

"Tsume it was brought to my attention that two of the female dogs in your kennels are in heat and you are not allowing none of the male dogs around them because they are too young but in doing so most of the unmated male dogs young and old are going crazy because the smell is making them horny," Harry asked Tsume gaining an evil happy look from his two mates and a knowing look from Tsume. "If this is going where I think it is going then I have a spell that will make it even worse," Fenrir stated causing Peter to finally notice he was there and pale. "What does the spell do Fenrir," Remus asked out of curiosity. "It will make practically to where he won't be able to cum until it is removed," Fenrir stated causing the evil gleam in Sirius and Remus's eyes to come back big time and them both say, "Do it." Fenrir pointed his wand at Peter and said something in Latin causing a green light to shoot out of his wand and hit peter in the groin. "Well if we are going to do this then let's go," Tsume stated before standing up and leaving the room. Remus pointed his wand Peter before could even try to run said, "Stupefy," effectively stunning the short man and then along with Sirius's help dragged Peter as they followed Tsume.

The group followed Tsume out to the house that held the kennels and stopped when Tsume stated, "Stay here for a moment while I get everything set up," and then entered the house.

A couple of minutes later Tsume came back out with a ring gag and rope and stated, "Here tie his hands behind his back while I put this in his mouth." Sirius took the rope and tied Peter's hands behind his back as Tsume opened his mouth and put the ring gag in it and strapped it around his head. When they finished Tsume opened the door and Remus along with Sirius dragged Peter inside to where a table-about the size of a child's play table-was set in the middle of a fenced in circle in the middle of the room, and tied him to it before Tsume started to spray him with female heat pheromones. Tsume walked out of the room for five seconds and then came back with to pony sized dogs and led them over to the ring before opening it, letting them, and then closing. After they enter the ring the smell of female heat hit their noses and the next thing Peter knew he had a dog dick being pushed in and out of his mouth while he was being ass fucked by the other dog.

"Remember this is just the beginning of your many punishments," was the last thing Peter heard before he passed out after the fifth round of being raped by dogs.

* * *

Tbc


	8. A tease and an Invite

Guess what I'm back and to my faithful readers I am sorry for the long awaited update. Between being grounded and having to wait for my friends to return from vacation to bring me my backup files when my computer crashed. On a brighter note this story will soon be beta'd Kingdark. I hope you like.

Warning: If you cannot stand yaoi/male x male scenes then don't read and yes there is shota in this story. If your offended then there is this pretty cool invention called the back button. So buh bye flamers.

Disclaimer: I live in a trailer with my parents. If i owned either Harry Potter or Naruto do you think I would still live with them... NOPE

I have removed one of my plot starters from this ch it will be added back in a different ch.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7

Draco awoke from what felt like the best night's sleep he had ever had to find that he was held in the tight embrace of someone who was asleep and spooning. When he went to get up the pair of arms wrapped tighter around him and he heard a voice that sounded like Harry's say, "Go back to sleep it's too early to get up." "Um Harry how did we get to bed last night and why are we only in," Draco started to say but paused when felt Harry semi stiff member brush against his butt, "in our boxers." Harry moved a little trying to get where he could sit up so he could see Draco's face, but in doing so he accidently his clothed semi half erect penis into Draco's ass crack and tease Draco's entrance, only thing that stopped it from going in was they were both wearing boxer, causing Draco to moan before jumping out of the bed and rush over to were his trunk lay, open it, grab some clothes, and run into the bathroom.

"Keep it down over there some of us are trying to sleep," Harry heard Itachi mumble from his bed. Harry did a spell, that Helga had taught him so he could see what time it was, and saw that it was only five in the morning and was about to go back to sleep when Akumaru appeared in the middle of the room and started barking. "Harry Minato you better tell your partners to shut up because I'm trying to sleep," Itachi grumbled before pulling a pillow over his head.

"Kiba says you have fifteen minutes to get your ass down to the lake or else," Akumaru stated before padding over to Itachi's bed and removed the pillow and blankets so Itachi could not hide. "You know when you were a puppy you were not a pain in my ass now you have become a royal pain in my ass," Itachi stated as he got out of the bed. "You used to be less of a whiner when you were an adult but since you were brought back you've been royally whiny, so get your ass moving all of you," Akumaru stated before disappearing.

Draco had just come out of the bathroom when Akumaru disappeared and asked, "What was that about." "We have to do our morning training so we don't get rusty… um Draco why are you only wearing shorts, a wife beater and, a full set of body waits," Harry asked as he finally saw what Draco was wearing.

"Because I was about to go for a jog and then practice my tiajutsu," he stated. Harry grabbed his bag from where it was laying at the end of the bed, pulled a scroll out of it, bite his thumb and smear the blood across the scroll. A trunk appeared in front of Harry who opened it and started fishing stuff out of it. While Harry was looking through his trunk Draco started to leave the dorm room, but was stopped when Harry said, "Where do you think you are going?" "I'm going for my jog," Draco snapped. "Well fine then but I was going to offer you to train with us," Harry stated causing Draco to turn around wearing the puppy dogface. "I'm sorry. Can I still train with you?" Draco asked.

Harry walked over to were Draco stood and handed him a kunai and a shuriken pouch and asked, "Do you know how to use kunai and shuriken?" Draco shook his head no, "Then that will be one of the things I will be teaching you today," Harry stated before kissing Draco and then walking back were his trunk lay. After Harry finished getting dressed, he helped Draco put the kunai and the shuriken pouch on, picked Tsume and put on his head, and then dragged Draco out of the room since they were the only two left. The two made it to the common room before they were both grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. "And just where are two off to in such a hurry," the sound of Fred and George voices ghosted hot and huskily over Harry and Draco's ears causing them to both to give off soft moans and whimpers while bearing their necks.

"Fred George you're going to make us late for training," Harry whined. "Oh we heard, you have about five minutes left," Fred started and George finished, "so let's show you a secret way of quickly getting to the lake." The twins walked over to were the windows in the common room were opened them and even with the protest of "DON'T," from the younger two boys jumped.

About halfway through their fall the twins shifted into a pair of phoenixes, one red and the other blue, and glided over to the lake with Harry and Draco in their claws. When they reached the shore of the lake were everyone else stood waiting, the twins set the two younger on their feet and then shifted back to their human form before they were tackled to the ground by Harry and Draco who were both saying, "Warn us next time before you try to give us…," their ranting was cut short when the twins turned the tables and pinned the two younger boys to the ground and started kissing them. "Ok you two quit molesting them so Harry can give me a good explanation as to why there are three extra bodies with us this morning," Kiba stated causing the twins to stop. "Well I told Draco he could join us because he was about to go for a jog and then practice tiajutsu by himself as two why my other two boyfriends followed ask them yourselves," Naruto stated as he slowly sat up. "Why do we have to train with team gay? I'm worried they might try and mol…," Madara started but never finished what he was saying thanks to Cheza punching him hard enough that he was launch into the air and then to land in the lake.

"Well Fred George why are you two here," Kiba asked. "Why else would we be here," George start and Fred finished, "so we can train with you all." "Do the two of you know any tiajutsu, how to handle a kunai," Kiba asked. "Nope," Fred stated causing Kiba to sweatdropped and George to say, "But we know how to use swords, some karate, and how to throw knives." "Don't worry uncle Kiba I'll train them," Harry said stepping in between the twins and his uncle. "Well fine them but that can wait because you all have 10 laps around the lake so get started oh and welcome to your nightmare," Kiba stated and everyone started jogging around the lake.

2 hours later

"Ok let's call it a day everyone. I want you to go get cleaned up, grab some breakfast, and enjoy the rest of your Saturday. Oh and you will be doing this every weekend both Saturday and Sunday and during the week you will be training for 2 hours after dinner every night. If you miss a training session during the week for any reason, except you are in the hospital wing and Poppy does not allow you to leave, then that is how much more time you have to train on the weekends. Do you understand," Kiba stated. Everyone's response was "yes sir" before the all headed back to their dormitories to get cleaned up.

When the Gryffindors reached Gryffindor tower the twins grabbed both Draco and Harry saying, "We call dibs on the shower first," and carried the two younger boys into the bathroom and locked the door.

***WARNNING SHOWER SCENE WITH FOUR GUYS INVOLVSE SHOTA, YAOI, BOY ON BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!***FLAMERS WILL BE USED TO LIGHT THE CANDLES FOR THE ROMANTIC NIGHT I PLAN FOR MY GIRLFRIENDS!

After the door was lock the twins started to kiss the young boys they each held in their arms before setting the boys down on the floor and in a very dominant and husky voice they commanded, "Strip and then beg, beg us to bring you, begs us to let you taste us, beg." The two did as they were told and then protested, "Hey you're not taking your clothes off." We figured you two would like to do it," Fred started and George finished, "but if you would rather us do it then." The twins had barely started to take their shirts off when they were tackled to the ground by Draco, who now had silver fox ears, a silver fox tails, and a pair bats wings, and Harry, who now had black fox ears with red streaks running throughout them, a pair of white phoenix wings, and three black fox tails with red streaks running all. Before the two zealous half fox demons could start to strip a fox with four tail and honey fur appeared in the middle of the room. "Harry your father and your mate sent me to…," the fox started but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him and then stated, "I believe I arrived in the nick of time." "Duke you ruined the moment," Harry whined. "Well sorry Harry but both your father and your mate sent me with an urgent message," Duke stated. "Well what is so important that you had to interrupt us," Draco stated a little irked at the fox for interrupting. "Well for one a fox demon who is a noble in both Makia and the wizarding world is coming today and his father is afraid this noble might blow our princes cover. Fenrir said that you four had better not do anything more than hug, kiss, or cuddle before Christmas break," Duke stated and then left.

***MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SUCH A TEASE! ***

"Ah why do we have to wait and how would he know if we did more than cuddle and kiss," Fred asked as he started crawling towards Harry. "Because he is a werewolf," Harry stated causing Fred to stop and look at him in shock. "Um Fred Harry something is wrong with Draco, he is crying and mumbling about something," George said in a panicked voice that brought Fred and Harry's attentions to the crying silver fox eared boy.

"Draco what's wrong," Harry asked as he crawled over to where the silver fox eared boy lay crying. "He is coming to take me away. He is coming to take me away," was all Draco kept mumbling. "Is the noble that Duke described your father," Harry asked remembering what the other boy had said the other night. Draco only nodded because his throat was dry. "Remember my promise, I promised that he would not take you, and I will keep that promise," "We will also make sure that he can't take you away from us," the Fred stated. "Thank you," Draco said shyly. "It's our job to make sure no one takes you from us. I think we might want to hurry up so we can be ready for when he gets here," George stated as he stood, turned the water on, and let it start to cascade over the four of them. The twins each grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub the two other boys clean.

When the four were all squeaky clean, they each wrapped a towel around their waste, Draco and Harry hid their extra appendages, left the bathroom, and then went to their separate dorm rooms to get dressed. "Took you long enough, what did you expect us to do go bath in the lake like the Uchiha, and what about Tsume he smells like piss," Minato whined as Draco and Harry entered their room. "Well that may have something to do with Marley claiming Tsume as his mate," Harry stated as he pointed to were the two dogs lay curled up on what was supposed to be Draco's bed. Minato's only expression was his mouth forming an O before running out the door and into the bathroom. Draco and Harry laughed and then got dressed before heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

When they reached the doors to the great hall, they found Severus standing by the entrance to the castle waiting for someone. As they were about to enter the great hall a person called out, "Draco get over here," from behind them. Harry and Draco turned around to find a man that looked like an older version of Draco standing next to Severus. This caused Draco to hold Harry's hand harder than he had been and Harry to ask, "Not trying to be rude but who are you to command Draco to come to you as if you owned him?" "This is none of your concern boy, this is between me and my son so go away before I make you regret pissing me off," the older Malfoy stated. "Ah you must be the noble that my father warned me about Mr. Malfoy, Oh, and whatever you have that concerns this kit concerns me. You yonbi no kitsune baka dobe teme," Harry shot back shocking Malfoy senior. "I don't know what you are rambling on about but whatever concerns my son does not concern you brat now I would advise to continue on to your breakfast while I speak with my son," Malfoy senior stated with a smug smirk on his face.

"Actually whatever you have to say to my mate does concern me but," Harry started but was interrupted by Malfoy senior lunging forward only to be stopped by Itachi who held a kunai to his throat.

"I would advise against attacking the leader of my squad," Itachi stated before adding a little pressure to the kunai against Malfoy seniors neck drawing a bead of blood from it and the saying, "oh and I don't give a rats ass if you're a noble of Makia or the wizarding world because by attacking Harry you will be pissing of our uncles and trust me pissing Gaara no Ichibi or Killer Bee no Hachibi the current leader of Makia so please calm down."

"Lucius calm yourself now before you do something stupid oh and 20 points from Gryffindor for attacking," Snape stated.

"Students are not allowed to have muggle weapons at school," Lucius stated with a smirk thinkin he had won.

"Correct, normal student are not," Kiba stated as he happened upon the scene.

"Yes and you are," Lucius asked like most snobbish purebloods do not even hearing the normal student part.

"Well for one I happen to be team snows substitute sensei and the new teacher here," Kiba stated causing the Elder Malfoy to pale.

"T-t-t-team snow you mean to tell me that these two are part of team snow… um sorry for attacking you but," Lucius was stopped when Harry held his hand up.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we continue this in professor Snape's or my uncle Kiba's office the walls have eyes and ears," Harry stated.

"We'll take this to my office," Snape said before leading the small group to his office in the dungeons.

Snape's office five minutes later

After they had entered Snape's office Draco turned to his father and asked, "Father why are you here?"

"I am here to have you resorted into the proper house that..." Lucius started but was interrupted by Duke appearing in the middle of the room.

"Lord Malfoy I have a message for you," Duke stated pausing long enough for Lucius to say "What is it.", "You and your family along with your sons mates are invited to the royal families mansion for the coming Yule break."

"My family and I accept the invite." Lucius stated and seeing as Duke had not left said, "You may go."

"Lord Harry Potter Namikaze, I have a message for you as well," Duke stated causing Harry to give him a death glare and say, "What Duke?"

"Fen said he better get a pick of you four before Yule or else yall will be sore." Duke stated and then disappeared after giving both Harry and Draco a suggestive wink.

Draco was about to start protesting his father having him resorted when Duke had popped in and was about to start again when the fireplace lit up with a green fire and Albus's voice came out of nowhere, "Severus are you there my boy."

Severus walked over so his face was close to the green fire and said, "Yes, Albus, I am here. I was just speakin with Lucius and his son about Draco being resorted."

"Ah yes I was just doing the same with and Ronald. What is their decision?" Albus's voiced asked.

"We have agreed to a resorting and will be headed up to the great hall here in a moment," Severus stated before pulling his wand out and cutting the link before Draco could protest.

* * *

TBC


	9. Resorting and plans unraveled

**Well my Loyal fans and readers I am sorry for the long awaited update and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**To all of you who have reviewed i say thank you. **

**Disclaimer;Don't own jack**

**Now on with the story**

**

* * *

**

Ch8

Albus stood in front of the teachers table with the sorting hat sitting on the stool next to him waiting for everyone to settle down. After everyone was seated except for a few boys Albus noticed and took note of before he started to speak, "Tonight we have to young men who feel that the house that they are in is not the right house for them so they have asked to be resorted in a few moments both young men will come in and each place the hat on their head and be resorted."

After he finished speaking Harry and Itachi along with Lucius and Kiba walked in. Lucius went to sit next to Molly Weasley who had been sitting at the head table the whole time, Kiba took his seat at the head table also, and the two boys sat down next to the twins who started to bombard them with questions. "Where is Draco?" "Why were you two late getting here?"

Harry started to tell them everything from Draco's dad arriving all the way till now, "Well you see…"

Flashback

10 minutes earlier

The groups had left Snape's office and were headed to the great hall when Snape stopped them and stated, "Draco, you must go wait in the ante chamber of the great hall so when we exit the dungeon you are to follow me." "Yes sir," Draco stated meekly and continued to walk. As they exited the dungeon Draco let out a un-Malfoy like squeak when Harry grabbed his arm spun him around and pinned him to the wall before ravaging his submissives lips. "Mr. Namikaze, unhand Mr. Malfoy this instant before I take points away from your house for pda," Snape said with a sneer.

Harry pulled back from Draco's bruised lips but before letting him go Harry moved his mouth to the juncture where Draco's neck and shoulder met and bit down hard until he drew blood and then started applying his chakra to it so that it would both heal instantly but still leave a mark. All Draco could do was moan and whimper as a dry orgasm racked his body as Naruto bit down. As the bite finally healed Harry let Draco go but still held him until Draco could stand again.

"That is something to remind you that no matter what I will always love," Harry stated as Draco was finally able to stand on his own. "Now be a good little bat-fox and go wait in the antechamber until Dumbles calls for you," Harry added before he let go while giving Draco a little swat on his but for which he received a pout from his little dragon before he along with Itachi, Kiba, and Draco's father parted ways with Draco and Snape.

End flashback

As he finished explaining to the twins where he had been the door to the anti chamber opened allowing Draco who now had a black eye and busted lip to exit along with Ronald Weasley following behind him sporting two black eyes a busted lip and was also nursing a busted nose.

Flashback

Anti chamber a few minutes before the door had opened.

Draco entered the anti chamber that his uncle had told him to wait in before leaving him to go take his seat in the great hall. He found Ronald Weasley leaning against the wall sneering at him as he entered.

"Aw poor Malfoy all alone with none of his knights in shining white armor to protect him," Ron stated with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Go bugger yourself Weasley. I am not here to hear your whiny voice," Draco stated without a care in the world as his hand went up to where Harry had marked him just minutes before.

"Oh, is that a bite mark? Awww Malfoy, I knew you were a little bitch, but now I know you're a little whore so who was it… was it Potter and my brothers? Well, maybe you would rather have me than those three. I can rock you world you little slut." Ron stated amusedly.

"Shut your mouth you little child molester. Everyone knows you envy your brothers. Hell you have probably had sex with a gnome because that's all you can get when your little sister can't even satisfy your need to have superiority over some…" Draco was interrupted by Ron punching him in the mouth and then the eye before he started to retaliate, punching Ron in the face four times before the door leading from the anti chamber to the great hall opened. Draco stopped hitting Ron and exited out the door.

End flashback

"After you two are resorted and have eaten your dinner, I want you both to report to Madam Pomphrey to have you cuts looked over and then I want both of you to report to my office by no later than 8:30." Dumbledore stated before picking the sorting hat up off the stool and beckoned Ronald forward, "You first mister Weasley," and placed the hat on his head.

"Aw the Weasley brat again. I have already sorted you but the headmaster has stated that you need to be resorted into Gryffindor so I hope you have fun in," the hat told Ron in his mind before shouting for all to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron pulled the hat off his head handed it to Dumbledore. Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table and went to sit down next to Harry but stopped when Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at him and said, "That seat is reserved for someone already."

Ron just had to prove he was stupid as hell when he ignored Harry's threat and sat down anyways and started speaking, "Why do you want that little prick as a friend or are you only friends with him because he's your little slu…" He was interrupted by Harry lunging at him only to be caught and pulled onto Fred's lap who slowly started to pet Harry's hair. "Calm down Harry, he'll get his soon enough," Fred whispered into his ear, "now, let's see what house our little uke will be placed in."

A few minutes earlier …

Dumbledore beckoned Draco forward, "Ok mister Malfoy, you next," and placed the hat on his head.

"Aw young master, it's nice to speak with you again. Now do you understand why I placed you in Gryffindor?" The hat asked. He received a shy, "Yes," from Draco before continuing, "Now, that old goat fucker threatened to burn me if I didn't place you in Slytherin, but I believe that you should remain in Gryffindor and so you shall. So to keep you and your semes safe, I will tell you a secret. The picture of Gordric in the common room actually leads to his personal chambers. The password is love in parsletongue and before you ask tell Harry, he will explain." The hat paused before yelling "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco sighed happily before taking of the sorting hat handing it back to Dumbledore before bounding off towards the Gryffindor table specificity towards the twins and Harry were sitting and into Georges lap like a little kid would when a great despair.

Dumbledore kept his kind grandfather expression on the outside but was silently fuming on the inside. His plans had once again been derailed thanks to the sorting hat but all was not lost he would take care of one of the thorns in his side tonight after dinner.

"Without further ado dinner is served," the headmaster said clapping his hands together causing the food to appear before sitting down and digging into his own planning on all the stuff he could do to get rid of Draco.

Gryffindor house table

George slowly stroked Draco's hair causing him to slowly calm down before asking, "My little Dragon will you try to eat before we take you to have your lip and eye healed?"

Draco slowly looked up into George eyes with his own slightly cry swollen eyes and nodded before whipping away the tears from his face turning in George's lap to face the table before he started to eat what was in front of him.

After Harry and Draco had finished eating the twins slowly stood from their seats still holding onto the two boys before they walked out of the great hall and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

They reached the fat ladies portrait gave her the password, entered the Gryffindor common room and then headed up to the first year's boys dormitories.

"Um, Harry how do you say love in parsletongue?" Draco asked shyly after he was set down on his own bed hoping that he wasn't asking a stupid question.

"Well my dragon it is**_ love_**.****_W_hy do you ask?" Harry asked slowly shifting from one foot to the other after he too was set down but instead of the bed he stood up at the end of the bed.

"What why are you looking at me like that is there something on my face?" Harry asked while whipping his hands across his face thinking he had something on it.

"No, kit there isn't anything on your face. It's just that parslemouths are very rare and the last know parslemouth was the dark lord. So you kind of caught us off guard." George said as he enveloped Harry into a warm embrace.

Draco looked from were George was holding Harry to the clock beside Harry's bed and saw that it was almost 8:05 pm and stated with a pout, "I have to hurry up and get to the evil hospital wing. The headmaster wanted to see both me and Weasley by 8:30 after we had our cuts looked at."

"It's ok Dray your cuts are almost healed thanks to your natural healing abilities so no evil hospital wings ok," George softly spoke into Draco's ear as he pulled their little submissive dragon into a warm comforting hug.

"Um, before I go can I show yall to our new rooms?" Draco asked so softly that if the three other boys in the room didn't have great hearing they would of missed it.

"And where would these new rooms be," Fred asked as he slowly let Harry go.

"You know that portrait of Gordric Gryffindor in the common room?" Draco quizzically stated receiving a nod from the others in the room, "Well it is actually the entrance to Gryffindors personal chambers and the password is **Dove **which is love in parsel…" He was interrupted by Harry who had started laughing before calming down long enough to say, "Dray you said dove instead of love and I promise to change the password to a language you know."

"Dray you might want to go it's already 8:15 and we don't want you to get in trouble for being late," George said before giving Draco a kiss on his forehead and then say," We promise to wait for you to get back before we check out our new rooms. Now get going." With that said George gave a firm smack to Draco's behind. Draco yelped and then gave George an evil look before he left and headed for Dumbledore's office.

He had just left the common room when he remembered that he didn't know where the headmaster's office was. He was just about to go find a professor when he bumped straight into Percy Weasley.

"Malfoy what are you doing out it's almost curfew?" Percy asked Draco.

"I'm supposed to go to the headmaster's office but I don't know where it is," Draco stated before quickly asking, "Um, Percy could you possibly show me where the Headmaster's office is."

Percy chuckled and then stated, "Sure anything for my soon to be little brother," before grabbing Draco's wrist and started dragging him down different hallways.

After about five minutes Percy finally stopped in front of a gargoyle statue and stated lemon drop. Draco was about to ask what Percy was doing but the gargoyle moved to the side revealing a spiral stair case. "The headmaster's office is up those stairs," Percy stated and was about to walk away when he felt a wave of hatred come from the direction of Dumbledore's office, "Draco do not mention anything about me bringing you here or what I'm about to do to Dumbledore."

"Why?" Was all Draco could say.

"Because I feel something bad is about to happen and that fate wants me to be there," Percy stated.

"Ok, I won't," Draco stated only to be shocked when Percy suddenly disappeared and a blue phoenix appeared.

The phoenix landed on Draco's shoulder and he felt something touch his mind.

'What the hell was that,' Draco asked himself. 'That my soon to be little bro was me bonding with you,' Percy stated inside Draco's mind causing him to flip out. 'You're not my mate why did…' Draco's mental rant was cut short when Percy stated, 'Not that type of bond silly I am now your familiar.'

(Draco's face- 0o0)

'…. Oh well that's ok then I better get up there before I get in more trouble,' Draco thought before ascending the steps on knocking on the headmaster's office door.

"Enter," was all Draco heard before he opened the door and stepped through with Percy still perched on his shoulder.

"You wanted to see me sir," Draco asked as he entered the office.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I wanted to speak to you and Mr. Weasley here about why you two came into the great hall with busted lips and in Mr. Weasley's case a busted nose." Dumbledore said indicating to where Ron was sitting. He noticed the phoenix on Draco's shoulder and the gears in his headed started to turn. "Mr. Malfoy what is that on your shoulder," The headmaster asked indicating to the phoenix on Draco's shoulder.

"Sir this is my familiar his name is Tenshi," Draco proclaimed while stroking Tenshi/Percy's head.

"When did you acquire such a unique creature?" the headmaster asked.

"He came to me just before I came to you sir," He stated right before the headmaster pointed his wand at Tenshi and stunning him before training his wand at Draco and saying, "Obliviate."

"Now when the Aurors get here I am going to tell them that you gave Mr. Weasley a potion then separated him from his familiar and made said familiar bond with you. Then I'm going to tell them you also you illegal dark magic to tamper with the sorting hat and to make Mr. Potter fall in love with you," The headmaster told Draco.

Unknown to the headmaster the spell had no effect on Draco.

"Professor what are we going to do with the bird," Ron asked I Tenshi thinking that he would soon own the bird.

Dumbledore reached into a drawer of his desk and retrieved a vile with a pale blue substenance in it and handed it to Ron and told him, "I want you to pore some of this potion in his mouth and then the bird will be yours."

Ron took the vile and walked over to where Draco stood, opened the vile and moved it toward Draco's lips. Before it could get anywhere close to his lips Draco's grabbed Ron's arm and snapped it like a twig.

"Big mistake now if you just let me leave and not attack me again there will be no war between us," Draco stated as he turned to leave. "I can't let you do that, goodbye Mr. Malfoy avada…" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by a knock on his office door. Dumbledore said "enter" and the door opened permitting an ugly woman that looked like a toad to enter. "Ahh just in time Dolores. This student here," Dumbledore said as he indicated towards Draco, "has caused bodily harm to another student, has stolen said student's familiar, used illegal black magic to tamper with the sorting hat, has given Mr. Potter a potion to fall in love with him, and tried to use one of the unforgivable spells on me."

"Thank you headmaster I will take it from," Dolores started but was interrupted by a two phoenixes and a three tailed fox appearing in the middle of the office and surrounding Draco and Tenshi before disappearing.

Dumbledore was furious he had Draco were he wanted him and that three tailed fox and two phoenixes had to ruin it.

Gryffindor tower

The small group of four animals and 1 human appeared in the middle of Harry's and Draco's dorm room with a thump causing both Itachi and Minato to jump out of bed and into alert mode until they saw Draco under a pile of animals.

The fox jumped out of the pile and shifted into Harry. He was soon followed by two of the phoenixes who turned into the twins. They all turned to Draco when he started to cry while gently shaking the last phoenix. "Percy wake up come on wake up," Draco paused and then turned toward the twins and Harry, "Please help Percy he risked his life to help protect me." George pointed his wand at the last phoenix and said, "Finite."

The phoenix instantly woke up looked around and shifted into Percy.

"Big brother your ok," Draco yelled before glomping Percy.

"So you finally decided to see the light," George asked with a smile.

"I've seen the light for a while but remember don't let that heffer know that I know everything until we can free are real mom and be rid of those abominations that we have to call are little brother and sister." Percy stated receiving a nod from the twins.

The headmaster's office

"You have failed me for the last time Dolores," Dumbledore stated before flick his wand and stating, "Obliviate."

"When the Aurors arrive you will admit that you are a death eater and you will also admit to having drugged me and then placing me under the imperio and then you will admit to putting the Minister under the Imperio also," Dumbledore stated before grabbing her left arm and spelling a dark mark tattoo on her arm.

Just as he finished and took a step back his fire place lit up and a woman and two men stepped out of it.

"Thank you for coming Amelia I just caught the person that has been causing us a lot of problems," Albus Stated pointing towards Dolores.

"She drugged me and then imperio'd both me and the minister she also has a dark mark and she injured a student," Albus said before pointing to were Ron lay holding his arm and sobbing.

"Thank you Albus we'll take care of her," Amelia said before turning to the men behind her. "Grab her and administer the truth serum."

They did so without question and Amelia started to interrogate her, "What is your your name?"

"Dolores Umbridge."

"Is it true that you drugged the headmaster and then casted the imprio on both him and the Minister of magic."

"Yes it's true."

"Then I have no other choice," Amelia started, "For the use of a unforgivable against the minister and the head of the mugwamp you are herby sentenced to the dementors kiss you will be taken to askaban where it will take place."

She turned to Dumbledore and proclaimed, "Thank you sir for the help of apprehending this death eater we will be taking our leave."

"Nice seeing you again Amelia," Dumbledore said as she and her men along with Dolores step through the flames that were green once again.

"Get out of my office and have Madam Pomphrey take a look at your arm," Dumbledore stated before he practically threw Ron out of his office and then summoned his patronus, "Professor Quirrell I would like you to come to my office I have a proposition for you and your master." He sent his patronus to find and relay the message before sitting back down behind his desk thinking of new plans to get that dam brat back under his thumb.

* * *

TBC


End file.
